The End Of Scrolls
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: What is destined for the great warriors to defeat Naraku and revive the shikon No Tama ,when the end of the last of the written scrolls have been reached. Can they overcome the dangers and challenges that await them ? I do not own Inuyasha,just in fantasy
1. Chapter 1

The End Of Scrolls

Chapter One

The Sands Of The Lurking Hourglass

Awoken by the whispering winds carried thru the makeshift camp .The soft breeze summoning its careless attentions from those awaiting and listening for its calling wake . From the middle of the expanse lured illuminated embers , surrounded by darkness,and touched by shadows trapped within its firelit warmth. In the distance, away from the fires protection , stood a lone figure ,hidden within the covering of the trees. Closer inspection would clarify that indeed the eluded form,within the green and blue area darkened by nightfall was indeed a woman .

The female appeared shrouded by lush shrubbery ,traced with strands of ebony locks and sleek ,nimble, blue silk .She maintained her arch over the large rock in efforts to soothe her restless soul ,while grazing with delicate fingers among the soothing winds and enticing waters folds. The distraught woman found herself only slightly comforted by natures comforting embrace. In her f aux peace , she attempted to chase away emerging feelings of the unsure, during that time . In her futile efforts to hide and dispose remnants,the evidence from what come to pass in the raging flow of time,from minds eye.

_ In the previous moments ,sure of her existence ,known as Kagome ,she had a purpose. Though in a brief temporary state,her presence was taken away from existence. A near, permanent fatal unexpected ,and forced convergence with the vile ,notorious evil known as Naraku. A gathering that proved its closeness to their death ,by the severed object clinging to her fingers. The last remaining shred of a past garment, begging to be forgotten .For its desired release in duty to follow the flow, the path of the now violent gust of wind. To further evidence of unforgiven events leading up to her demise ,a newly formed scar. The deadly indication of damage in a seemingly previous time,maybe in another life. In essence ,that was fact because it happened before her constrained but promised rebirth._

_ A dominating possession allowing her soul to be snatched into the clutches of a forgotten power ,only to be abruptly forced to fill the abandoned form thrown to the unforgiving soil. The demonic beckoning obliterated the offensive imps of the underworld,whose wholly desire to drag the weary to the afterlife ,leaving its path unmarked. The end result in one arch of a sweep of a sword, bringing the pained offended back to life to face the upcoming fate that its soul left behind. _A barrage of conflicting thought and emotions still plagued her with the understanding of time passed. Though regardless of her present state, time was again moving for her once again ,whether she wanted it or not.

Now with her torn body exposed to the natures elements ,Kagome allowed her feet to carry her to the waters soothing invitation. Letting the soothing waves to encounter and purge the filth from her wounded form. Settled within a grouping of large rock formations,she now relaxed bracing herself against the hard surface .Kagome's hands floated over and under the waters surface to trickle the flow over the parts the liquids barrier couldn't reach . Unbeknownst to her ,another being sat in her midst ,up within the protective braces of a tree sat a hanyou firmly positioned on one of its thick branches,watching over her.

The hanyou that noticed only seconds after Kagome removed herself from the scene ,that her presence was no longer felt ,hence awoken him. Though he wasn't alerted because her scent quickly flooded his scences as soon as he moved out of the camps range of illumination flux. Inuyasha was soon comforted he was assured of her position and safety,for that he was thankful. His present thoughts humbled him,as to the dire situation that led them up to this point and the obvious miracle that changed the hands of fate ,allowing her presence to remain with him. Inuyasha wasn't certain how long in fact his good fortune would hold out ,for if it wasn't for Sesshomeru's unexpected appearance to thwart Naraku,things wouldn't be as they are now.

The hostile clash that the meeting ensured was fraught with the extreme impending danger that quickly rushed itself to its final state of unimaginable destruction and loss. Many were taken ,few remained as assurance of the overuse of the powerful life granting Tenseiga. As to why his brother was urged to take such a unlike Sesshomeru action ,he still doesn't know ,but that still didn't change anything. Inuyasha decided after his prolonged absence from the camp, he should return as he now noticed that the young women below was long since gone from her spot. The hanyou didn't want the women he was keeping watch over up until moments ago to acquire warranting assumptions as to his disappearance and his whereabouts.

The hanyou made his return back to where they found refuge ,finding Kagome wrapped into the cocoon of her sleeping bag snuggled up to the kitsune ,Shippo. Inuyasha held his lingering gaze upon the pair for minutes before he returned to his selected branch in a tree he dibbed to be his temporary sleeping spot. Thought his efforts to find himself falling into the grasp of sleep were fruitless, because his mind was reeling in circle in thoughts regarding the miko below him. With Naraku and hisspawn still running ramp id through Feudal Japan within reach of Kagome, Inuyasha found that the fact left his mind restless with worry. The knowledge that they all would again soon meet again to face Naraku one last time ,he knew in some way would be all too soon.

Morning rays crept within the leaves covering the place in which they slept warning it's occupants to life. Sango ,Kagome ,Miroku ,Inuyasha, Sesshomeru ,Jaken ,Kouga ,Ayame , the remaining wolf clan, and Kikyo all had since awakened to face what the day held out for them. All of them remained together after they were lured to the spot where Naraku had waited for them, in case he returned. The atmosphere proved to be tense as the group went silently through the motions that the new day required of them. Sesshomeru appeared thru to where Kagome stood overlooking the nearby drop that overlooked they valley below.

"This Sesshomeru requires a word with the miko if you would oblige?"

Kagome redirected her attention slowly towards the stiff form of the icy dog demon that interrupted her peace. Then noticing his apparent growing impatience she gave a hesitant nod for him to continue. Before he began he turned toward the remaining group back at their camp and called out to one of them to join them.

"Inuyasha, would you join Kagome and this Sesshomeru in a word ?"

Inuyasha ,who had been watching the interaction going on between the two since he noticed his brother's advance on the younger miko. When Sesshomeru requested his presence only continued to confuse and shock him of his brothers present behavior,but nevertheless he silently followed. Only pausing when the elder of the two miko attempted to follow notifying her to stay behind with a wave of his hand. Once Inuyasha had approached the pair he froze noticing with closer attention of the beauty that Kagome now held she was now hanyou. To further his distraut inquiry as to how ,as the memories once forgotten now flooded his mind.

_It was a dark fog that they had found themselves in with the rumors of a shard of the jewel, soon gathered with the others that were lured for the desired destruction of the hated being that was Naraku. Their upmost desires being the trap, decieving those in belief they could take him in his f aux weakened state, making them cocky and reckless. Naraku had them all believe that their attacks had some sort of effect on him ,but with the help of almost the whole shikon jewel now embedded within him he was protected. _

_ All of them stood forming around the obtrusive sight in front secured in their battle stance. In front Kagome ,Sango , Kouga, and Ayame stood ,and following behind them in order Inuyasha ,Sesshomeru , Kikyo and the rest of Kouga's clan Their meeting was unexpected to say the least as they took their places facing their enemy that now was in front of them . Upon their knowledge of their situation, numerous things happened ,while time stood still. _

_ The first was Inuyasha quickly switch places with Kagome,pulling her around to be behind him. Nevertheless what was intented to happen ,the hanyou's efforts to block ,became futile in mid release of Kagome's arrow. The arrow shot into the air just barely missing Naraku's incarnation that now held his heart. The next was the offending appendage that now had been since shot into the atmosphere and struck thru the chest of the young miko Kagome ,then had been dragged slicing thru her from one side of her body to the next ,almost splitting her in two in a diagonal up sweep motion, then flinging her like a rag doll to the mountainous rocks surrounding them, then to the ground._

_ The battle was now begun, the hanyou ran to Kagome with the cover of the others but found that he was beaten by his brother . Inuyasha had just arrived just in time to see the unsheathed sword of Tenseiga being swung and brought down on the fallen form of the miko sprawled to the ground. Then after he dissolved her passage to the afterlife ,Sesshomeru allowed his transformation to his larger than life demonic canine form to take shape,without the knowledge he was being watched. Once the change was complete he stooped down to gain closeness to her neck , causing a feral growl to erupt from Inuyashas throat in dominance, allowing his own transformation to take hold._

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing ya bastard?" Inuyashas voice roared._

_" This Sesshomeru is doing what needs to be done ,I am binding my life to hers, for_

_her own good to protect her"_

_ This was the last words spoken until Sesshomeru sunk his fangs into neck where the junction to her shoulder and just below her juggler . Soon joining him, Inuyasha on the other side of her neck ,sunk in his fangs as well . Thus joining like ying and yang ,extreme polar opposites became adjoined together as love and pack. _

_The three wordlessly rejoined the others in the battle once the fallen had made its way back from death shortly after. In the end they had yet again destroyed another counterfeit form of Naraku ,as his image disappeared another wooden object like before,a lie hidden to deceive was tossed to the ground._

Inuyasha was brought from his musings from the distinct clearing of the throat to gain his attention back to the task at hand. Soon he turned to face that of his brother and to Kagome.

"Kagome ,do you know now to understand what has happened thus far and what Inuyasha and this Sesshomeru have done?" Sesshomeru demanded ,then after a short moment of pause continued.

" In battle with Naraku ,you died and he killed you out of fear of what danger you will become to him once you fully unlock and break the barrier that's blocking you to your true power. This Sesshomeru brought you back and took you, binding you to this life through a indestructible bond ,being on your left side of your neck. My baka brother on the other hand in his irate foolishness lost himself to his demon and went feral .I believe in his confused state unknowingly, unintentionally, took the left once he saw me taking action to revive you. You ,Young Miko are forever bonded to this Sesshomeru and my brother Inuyasha as pack and as mate."

Kagome sat beside herself as she suddenly felt shaken by the knowledge that Sesshomeru had informed her. The miko's current state wasn't helped ,digesting what she now knew was truth,only adding to her upset when she failed to miss the harsh questioning gasp from Inuyasha and the sudden shriek by the form now coming from behind from the the covering foliage,Kikyo.

" Inuyasha, you will remove her from this place ,this Sesshomeru demands it!" Sesshomeru seethed while nodding towards the elder priestess,Kikyo.

Before any action was taken, became frozen with shock , Kagome stood on wobbly legs stabilizing herself standing on firm ground .Silence completely over took the area with uncomfortable possible confrontation. A soft whisper breaking the silence shattering the proverbial glass withholding the absence of sound. Through the bounds holding her to Sesshomeru and Inuyasha ,both were privy to experience the emotions coming to the surface ,before the coming outburst exploded. Strong and enormous amounts of pure emotions of ultimate guilt, sorrow, shame ,regret , and love filtered through the ties that bound them shaking the brothers to the core in confusion.

" I will leave ...thank you to you both granting me life once again."Kagome softly and painfully forced out in a rasped whisper,then continuing her trek back to the small alcove where the others set up to eat.

Once she left ,Sesshomeru angrily whirled on Kikyo ,which alerted Inuyasha to take action to move to stand between the two.

" Don't move Inuyasha if you value your life" Sesshomeru barked while pointing Sesshomeru's Tokijin 's blades tip to his throat forcing Inuyasha to stay lifting his claws in move to strike towards Kikyo,pausing only to speak to inform them how serious the situation was to the two.

" Now I do not care of the history of you two but I will not have you reeking of death in our family business ,it does not concern you nor does that of my brother ,not anymore . Whether you realize it or not ,this is not this Sesshomeru's concern. What is, is that you lil brother do not take fathers legacy and take a shit on it, tainting what he has taken a lifetime to build. You have taken a mate, regardless she is now your first and foremost .If you can't obide I will strike you down where you stand to save her from a slow and painful death as will happen if a mate is rejected for another. We need Kagome to destroy Naraku and I did not just bring her back from death for you to throw her back dismissing all hopes to achieve victory .For now I will step into your duty and attempt to tend to your mate, Inuyasha you decide your fate though I wont wait for long for your choice"Sesshomeru yelled,pushing Kikyo to the ground, then taking stride to follow the path his sister Kagome had taken, leaving two shocked people in his wake.

Kagome wasn't too far as Sesshomeru bond had told him ,as she found with Sango slightly surprising her with her renewed hanyou presence. Sesshomeru took a position on the sidelines to quietly watch only to interfere if it was necessary, Kagome now had lengthened claws that now had the capability of slewing poison ,her ears were a calico marbled mix of black and silver that ever so twitched in alert for any coming threats, fangs poked cutely out the corners of her lips ,and her hair now extended to her hips taken a silver hue, while her body had taken a more curvy mature shape. At this point Kagome and Sango while eating were involved in a plan to make there way to the hot springs to have a long awaited girl time.

While noticing her motions to leave Sesshomeru stopped her ,demanding her attention.

"Go young miko ,with the knowledge upon your return we shall speak "Sesshomeru confided.

"Fine "Kagome quietly omitted then continued with Sango to their destination.

_** With Kikyo and Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha knee led ,offering his hand to assist Kikyo to stand ,though the pristess flinched back ,jumping to stand on her own,pushing Inuyasha back .Some time passed before Kikyo broke the stillness between them.

" Inuyasha ,is what your brother speaks true?" Kikyo inquired

" I am afraid it is ,Kikyo. I didn't realize it at first but when the icy bastard spoke the truth I knew that it was ,I claimed Kagome as my mate and the parts of my being as well as Kagome accepted it ,else the bond wouldn't be able to form .Inuyasha whispered

"Can't it be broken ?" Kikyo asked

" Even if I wanted that to be so ,No Kikyo it can't be broken "Inuyasha answered

"You mean ..You wanted ..to ..be..Kikyo started then stopped no longer being able to speak.

"I am sorry Kikyo but yes , I had not long ago discovered and originally planned to act on my affections for Kagome. Though I wanted to wait until I destroyed Naraku and avenged you for your death. Only although it didn't work that way ,I still plan on taking action with regards to you but I can't and won't follow you to hell.

In the returned silence between the two ,Inuyasha felt that he needed to take his leave ignoring the woman attempting to hold his attention,as he had the urge to comfort his mate. Once back at camp he noticed that his mate was no longer in sight and the only people that remained was Miroku and his brother Sesshomeru ,while the others had taken their leave to gather supplies, and prepare for taking leave.

" Sesshomeru " Inuyasha stated then sat within the circle within the campfire.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomeru said nodding his acknowledgment.

"Have you chosen your plight,Inuyasha .Choose carefully because I will not go back on my promise hanyou! Sesshomeru spat with venom as he began to feel the condition that has now taken form within his connection with the miko.

" So ,It has begun " Sesshomeru stated as a matter of factually to no one in particular. While lifting himself to stand then turning to leave.

" Wait Sesshomeru where do you think you are going?What has begun ?You can't just say something like that than leave! Answer me Sesshomeru I won't tell you again" Inuyasha seethed .

Sesshomeru ignored his threat as he turned around to face his baka brother with a dire look of his eye.

"This Sesshomeru will pretend he didn't hear your disrespect for now as he has more important issues at hand ,I will return. As to what has begun you ungrateful halfbreed!

Your mate ... she's dying ...

Sesshomeru stated then left Inuyasha ..to be alone .

To be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

The End Of Scrolls

Chapter Two

The Uprising Of Sand Within

_" Sesshomeru " Inuyasha stated then sat within the circle within the campfire._

_"Inuyasha" Sesshomeru said nodding his acknowledgement._

_"Have you chosen your plight, carefully because I will not go back on my promise hanyou! Sesshomeru spat with venom as he began to feel the condition that has now taken form within his connection with the miko. _

_" So ,It has begun " Sesshomeru stated as a matter of factly to no one in lifting himself to stand then turning to leave._

_" Wait Sesshomeru where do you think you are going?What has begun ?You can't just say something like that than leave! Answer me Sesshomeru I won't tell you again" Inuyasha seethed ._

_Sesshomeru ignored his threat as he turned around to face his baka brother with a dire look of his eye._

_"This Sesshomeru will pretend he didn't hear your disrespect for now as he has more important issues at hand ,I will return. As to what has begun you ungrateful halfbreed! _

_Your mate ... she's dying ..._

_Sesshomeru stated then left Inuyasha ..to be alone ._

"What are you talking about bastard ?" Inuyasha screamed toward the retreating back of his brother, though his question was left unknown and unanswered.

A scream filtered over the distance from the nearby hot spring where Sango and Kagome had went for their relaxing knew this for certain and even had guessed as to the condition Kagome would be in ,once he had arrived. Once there,his suspicions were sadly correct , Kagome's eyes were a dull blank crimson as she was no longer seeing ,though her facial expression was was lying helpless and exposed naked on her back on the sandy floor. Sango had just carried her to where she lie and began to dress her by the time she had noticed the Taiyokai's presence ,shortly followed by Inuyasha .Upon noticing Sesshomeru's arrival she was directed to step away ,with the wave of his own hand. Then the Sesshomeru turned his gaze to his brother now behind him.

"Retrieve your mate Inuyasha ,if that's the path you have chosen, If not leave this place for you cannot help her,you'll only quicken her approaching time of death".Sesshomeru gasped as he kept his eyes on the sight before him.

Upon realization to what Sesshomeru was taking in his attention, Inuyashas knees had buckled as he saw the helpless form looking back at him but really not seeing, within her blank saddened crimson eyes. Shock stilled Inuyasha ,as he felt he couldn't move like he so desperately wanted to for her deadened eyes pinned him in devastating revelation.

" Is She ? Inuyasha didn't want to say the last part in hopes that by not saying it ,it wouldn't be asked.

" Dead? No ... not yet. But this Sesshomeru doesn't believe there's not alot of time left ,so like I said retrieve your mate or leave." Sesshomeru answered.

Before Sesshomeru had finished the second time he steeled his nerves to walk towards where Kagome laid on the ground ,picking her up into a careful embrace. As soon as he had, a rush of emotions floored him ,as his connection to his mate told him of her present state . She was in fact dying as Sesshomeru said, as a shuddered whine escaped his lips in understanding,with the pooling of tears threatening to fall, while he felt the need to rouse her with his snout. Inuyasha desperately needed her to wake, to return to him and not leave him alone, but even as his whining grew and his motions were more persistant and frantic , her head fell back limply to the side making his ministrations at this point were ineffective. Inuyasha grazed her now pale cheek as more emotions combined with his own from within his connection to his mate, were brought on by his touch.

In essence , she told him through their bond his answer ,as the pain she felt flooded in his veins: rejection, emotional distress,self hatred ,desperation,darkness, and fear was tearing her apart ,suddenly taking him to his knees ,forcing his eyes closed,with her still in his arms. Kagome was telling him she couldn't hold on any longer , that she was letting go, for the pain was too much. Kagome did feel sorry though that she wasn't able to finish what she started but she wasn't the only one who could. With her gone Kagome felt she would be able to give Kikyo back her soul in hopes that she can return to him so he wouldn't be alone .

What her soul showed him brought more tears to his eyes threatening to fall and at the last minute ,the pain of losing Kagome again was too much .At the last minute the the dams spilled over letting a wave of tears pass his eyelids in sorrow and loss a he violently sobbed in his grief. Inuyasha never had the chance to tell her how he felt or to show her how much he truly loved and needed her. Kagome rose her deadened amber eyes to meet with his watery one's with a small smile. Following her eyes ,her weak hands were placed to graze his cheeks with her fingertip's to try to sooth the hanyou's fear's,noting that his eyes were bleeding crimson.

" Inu Yasha .." Kagome whispered weakly before falling to darkness.

" Mate!" Inuyasha had howled ferally into the sky ,before his fangs sank deep into her neck .

Kikyo stood nearby with her bow pulled taunt on her target ,she would get Inuyasha back from her ,even if Kikyo herself had to kill to do it. Unbeknownst to everyone upon the moment Inuyasha had bitten Kagome ,furthering deepening his claim to her. The girl with Inuyasha's arms played possum for a moment to gauge from where she was getting the deep urging need to wake and protect Inuyasha. After a few moments of letting her newly developed sences flare out around her ,Kagome felt the danger and the demon within spiked. Before anyone could prepare themselves for what happened Kagome growled ,pushing Inuyasha away,and catapulted herself to stand close to Kikyo. Kagome's claws lengthened with dripping poison spewing from thir depths threatenly poising them to strike,urging Kikyo to stand down.

Kikyo didn't heed Kagome's warning ,while Sesshomeru and Inuyasha came on the scene to observe ,as awed shock grasped them. Kikyo move back to gain distance to shoot the arrow, and it was then Kagome realized that it was her Kikyo was targeting. Kagome was being held by Inuyasha ,so that also made him a target as well at the time but now it was just her. Sesshomeru soon felt through his sibling mark ,even though Kagome didn't show it through her actions to the undead priestess,he felt her become unsure. Sesshomeru quickly stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder now realized as he made contact to her confusion. Originally ,Kagome had only made her presence as a mate to protect Inuyasha, now that Kikyo's aim was directed at her all along, she was unsure if she should let Kikyo carry her threat out. Inuyasha had looked as Sesshomeru stood behind her ,confused slightly what was going on with his seething mate. The hanyou closed his eyes ,while using his ears to keep guard ,Inuyasha let himself slightly graze their bond.

Inuyasha smirked letting his eyes fall on his mate ,coming to stand next to her and lay his hand upon her shoulder. Kagome flinched as she felt both brothers touch comforted her transformation, as she felt theirs joining hers. Letting herself go to the commands of her demonic counterpart, returning her darkened gaze to the woman who was placing a threat on her. The brothers growled menacingly toward Kikyo for threatening their pack ,while watching her back down and leave the scene ,for now. When the elder miko had left their presence , beyond the trees the three stood in silence allowing the calm to submerge them . Closing their eyes ,letting the wind's caress sooth their raging nerves to normal ,except for Kagome. For some reason she couldn't let herself relax and while nothing was wrong but she felt something was. Sesshomeru and Inuyasha felt her uneasiness ,began to let a rumbling noise come out similar to a purr. Though the swoosh sound coming into her ear confirmed what Kagome felt ,easily catching the offensive intruder. A sacred arrow. Kagome snapped the arrow alerting Sesshomeru's and Inuyasha's attention to what she held . Without any warning a very pissed off Kagome raced through the trees to where the arrow came from ,with two following closely behind to catch up.

" Damn she's fast ! " Inuyasha yelled to his brother

" Yes , This Sesshomeru is rather looking forward to see just what she can do!" Sesshomeru quipped.

Once Kagome ,followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomeru had stumbled into the clearing where Kikyo stood, found she wasn't alone . Naraku..

"Kukukukukukukuku" Naraku chuckled while he chanted.

Soon being joined by Sango , Miroku, Kouga ,Ginta and Hakaku as they found themselves also being led here as well by Naraku , Kanna , and Kagura. The battle had begun, the brothers positioned themselves to the front of the girl while the others filtered around her ,to form a wall around her. Stubbornly taking her position in the battle ,Kagome closed her eyes ,allowing her aura's to merge into one another, changing her ,to how she appeared now. Opening her eyes to give a menacing glare towards the front but nobody noticed for the minds were on battle. Although Sesshomeru and her mate Inuyasha felt it, a massive surge of power rush through them through their mark. Wiggling her fingers at her sides ,open palmed, forming two orbs in Kagome's hands. Emerging from the now orbs of light came two short Katana's sliding to hilt comfortably in her grasp. With a smirk , she glanced to her brother Sesshomeru who looked at her out of the corner of his eyes noticing that he was being watched. Nodding slightly in her direction in her request for them to fall back and cover her , wink to go ahead. Before Sesshomeru almost missing the opportunity to alert his brother and follow her, when she leapt into the fire.

Kagome had soon stood with a determined look towards the opponent that now stood in front of her,with Inuyasha and Sesshomeru standing some distance behind her. The miko found herself settled into a steady spin as her powers united with the sparks of the existence of it all ,nestled at the points of her weapons , slowly building.

Kagome was a blur as her speed quickened sending small amounts of poison whips from the swords had kept watch while he fought amongst Naraku's followers with Inuyasha and the others as the battle re-emerged. It wasn't until a blast coming from where Naraku once stood after Kagome had leapt into the air to summon a attack ,similar to Sesshomeru's Lightning Strike and Inuyasha's Admanent Barrage combined , laced with poison and her Miko power. Unfortunately not enough to kill Naraku but enough to injure him, noticing that Naraku fled with his followers . Inuyasha rushing to catch the girl falling from the sky ,collapsed into darkness after Kagome was spent , caught her effortlessly pulling her into his arms.

Sesshomeru led Inuyasha with Kagome cradled in his arms in awe, with Sango ,Miroku, Kirara ,and Shipppo following suit to his Kagome had found herself in a a bed ,when the suns rays bled through the window ,rousing her from her eyes flutter open slightly painfully stretching into a more comfortable position, when Inuyasha came in.

" Kagome..?" Inuyasha whispered from across the room

Kagome not exactly hearing what was said not really caring at the moment , Inuyasha could have said there were spiders on her , and she wouldn't have moved. Instead, looking to make sure no spiders were on her person ,she quickly rushed over to their bed,climbing next to her ,pulling her close to breath in her settling scent. Relaxing into the comfort of his embrace , Kagome further snuggled into his chest . Inuyasha lightly laid his head onto hers ,rubbing lazy circles with his fingers at the small of her back. The hanyou couldn't say what would happen in the coming months but today ,against his brother's objections to train her instead , would be theirs, as mate's.

"I Love You Kagome.."

"I Love You too Inuyasha"

Hearing the words humbled the hanyou as much as it probaly did his mate,but he found the need to show her. Inuyasha ,with his snout nudged Kagome to look at him, once she had ,not prepared for the sudden lips crashing into her's . Stilled for a moment until the urge to give in was too much , Kagome 's lips soon carresed her lips against his. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, both succumbed in the warmth and love they could share, if only for today.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Three ~

Training Under The Influence

By Inuyashas Youkai

Awoken deeply into the night, the disoriented hanyouess wandered around the castle she was now unknowingly placed after she blanked out proceeding the unexpected confrontation with Naraku. Slightly surprised that she found Inuyasha slumbering peacefully in the bed next to her, Kagome soon found the need to somehow exert some of her wound anxiety. Still feeling the side effects from her earlier affliction, and feeling slightly unsure with the connection she still held with the hanyou .

Kagome soon found herself in a open room with different weapons displayed on the wall , with it's name ,and significance carved underneath in a stone were five total dual edged blades that lined the walls , not including the scythe's leaning up against the corner of the room ,or the other weapons neatly postioned within the small room lit with only a green flame sitting itself on the stone pillar in the middle of the the weapons ,next to the Katana's which there were three ,one seemed to catch her eye.

The weapon was double edged with a dual blade and it's handle was in it's center with dual crimson sheath's made of bloodstone. The handle itself was simular to Tetsuseiga's with the fur around the base of each blade, before it seemed to break off into shadows of flames hugging the curves of the sharpened threat. Within it's steal etched on either side ,along the edges were the smooth lines arching in the shape of a lone flame running through the middle. On either side where the blade connects with with sheath and it's hilt on either side was a interlocking parts of a dragon's body with red eyes staring back at you.

When Kagome's hesitant fingers touched the hilt to run along it's sheath ,she felt a pulse run through her body ,and merge itself with her aura before traveling back into itself. At first when she removed her hand with a quick flinch ,both the sword and her sould seemed to call to each others presence,and wouldn't stop the pull until their contact was reinforced. Grasping ahold of the weapon,Kagome thought she would give it a try outside in the back to see what she could get it to do out of curiosity. Once outside Kagome had soon closed her eyes to relax herself ,and soon felt herself unwillingly become one with the blade,as a extension of herself. Just before taking her first swing ,Kagome felt a familar cold presence standing not far from her and one further away from herself and the one who laid oblivious ,sleeping.

Once she opened her eyes only to find Sesshomeru standing objectively with Tokijin firmly held defensively in his hands. The fang she held in her tightly clenched fingers began to radiatedly pulse throughout her being joining with the summoning beat of the fang,without notice her amber eyes rolled to the back of her head to reveil the crimson ones ,and with a subtle black aura to them. Something came over her in that sword envoked a transformation within her and although she knew of what was happening at the time ,Kagome felt she lacked control, as the fang itself seemed to have won that battle against her.

Even though with that knowledge Kagome felt she shouldn've been afraid but somehow couldn't feel that emotion as the persistant hum lightly stroking her fingers soothed her to allow it to lead her in battle, so she did. As the continued use of the blade while fighting Sesshomeru, with gracefully executed movements, the the darkened aura of her bloodied eyes appeared as black flames wrapping around sensually around them in the emerging shadows of her eyes. Soon the blade on it's own accord began to form a billowing smoke tendrils forming around her almost to conceal her quick movements almost in a blur of smoke. The growling snare's of the repeatative chanted calling to voice her command in a voice not of her own spat ferousiously into the expanse.

"Ame No Ketsueki Furēmingu !" (Flaming Rain Of Blood)

As on cue her sword ,grew with a heavy pressure building up inside her and the sword ,as a gust of wind ,carrying a violent rain of blood ,with black devouring flames wrappping itself around a beam of bright pink light emersed in silver lighthening, and tore itself against the earth in threes until it rushed upon it's target.

Sesshomeru barely missed the powerful blast following the explosion that woudn't ensnared him not neccessarily into death but still be seemed with Kagome's accidental discovery of the sword ,the sword itself found and marked her as it's chosen master,after so long of being dormant from the years of their father last use of it.

Thus...

Kuroi Ame No Ketsueki Homura Kage No Kiba  ~ or Dark (black)Flaming Rain Of Blood Fang Of Shadows became Kagome's new weapon of choice.

The loud clashes of steel and crashes of attacks inflicting damge where they lay,except for their intended course, and it became known with the sword ,Kagome was closly matched with that of Sesshomeru in battle because it bore their fathers will, skill , and that of a demon distant relation sealed in its blade. The racket caused the attention of a certain hanyou mate of the swords new carrier,and called him towards where he could visually see the damage being thrown.

Before Inuyasha's presence was introduced he felt himself thrown back in awe over what he saw when his mate wielded the long silent blade. Realization came within his mind and floored him when he discovered that Kagome had unleashed its true power ,being whom she was after years spent trying to activate it . Between himself and his own brothers efforts ended with a hanyou by mating ,a otherwise human miko being the true master of a demon sword ,was shocking revelation to say the least.

" Kagome ! This Sesshomeru thinks it's enough training today , we will resume tommorro!" The stoic lord said vehemently ,knocking her over with tripping her with Tokijin ,after repeatative tries to sway and break the influencing hold that the blade currently held and finally recieved her attention

"What! Huh? You don't have to yell!" Kagome defended

"This Sesshomeru see's the sword you carry chose its new master,but you still need practice with control so it doesn't overpower you into a downward path in persistant fighting until you end up a feral rambid mess ,craving bloodshed"

"You mean this ?" Kagome asked

"Yes ,you! A hanyou unlocked it's power after centuries of failures ,trying to do what the sword had chosen you to do . Seems like father to entrust it with a human hanyou bred by her hanyou matter as long as your are trained I intend to bring its full power ,through you miko!"

Soon Sesshomeru left the two to ponder what Inuyasha's brother had left with,and the knowledge of what that meant. Inu no Taisho , Inuyasha and Sesshomeru's father somehow had to know of Kagome's existance for this to occur. The questions of how's and when's quickly flooded through the knowing parties like a tidal wave. At this point Kagome wasn't sure if this meant further proof as to her place within Inuyasha's life or only for the simple protection in the circumstance of him being lured down another path, Kikyo's, or death.

Of Course, the hanyou had believed it to be the prior, that Kagome was meant to stand forever by his side, as it was meant to be, and with her being his mate. Something told her pessemistically it was because someday Inuyasha would no longer be with her for whatever to say, those thoughts caught her within it's drowning current ,and sent her into a is, until Inuyasha stood behind her and wrapped her in his loving embrace, with his face hidden within her black tresses , and before nudging her gently..

" Kagome...Mate ? Are you alright ?" Inuyasha whispered into her ears after nibbling her ears

" Yea ,I think so ..After the practice with the sword it just kinda wore me out..Kagome feined to be only tired but Inuyasha caught it

"Your lying ..Why? I can feel it Kagome ,so why don't you tell me because whatever it is currently holding you in a slump ,and I don't like the sadness rolling off you" Inuyasha said

" It's just that I was thinking over the reason of why your father thought I should wield it?"Kagome sighed frustradedly when Inuyasha hadn't taken her bait

"And ?" Inuyasha spoke against her exposed flesh on her shoulder in between kisses

" I have this feeling I know the reason why deep in my gut ...I " Kagome started then paused not knowing if she should confront the fear to her mate

"You what?" Inuyasha whispered while tackling the slender slope of her neck with tender nips and following swipes of his tongue

"I ...was chosen as it's master to protect me when you are no longer with me as my mate..." Kagome shivered against his ministrations

"Where would I be ..if I am not with you ..I don't see me being anywhere else.."Inuyasha stated , continuing his onslaut on his mate's sweet yielding flesh

"I don't know..." Kagome breathed

" Kagome ,I will never leave you "

"Will see"

' Kagome, no matter what you think will happen ,it won't take you away from me .I will follow you ,my mate to the ends of the earth just to be with you ...Your Mine and I am Forever Yours ...Anyone else don't matter to me anymore' Inuyasha thought as he posessively ensnared her lips with his own

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Four~

Sights Of A Different Time , Speaking Truth To What Lies Ahead

By Inuyashas Youkai

Buried within the realm of sleep, one snuggled by her mate in the same room fought slumber for the fact she might not wake. It was a fear ever since she was brought back within the flow of the living world, and not one easily shaken . Upon feeling the strength of her reluctance wavering in her stubbornly willed spat with herself, the hanyou next to her awoken , and sought to soothe her somehow..

" Kagome, what's wrong mate , and don't tell me nothing cause I know it's anything but.." Inuyasha mumbled softly

" I don't know Inuyasha , I guess its' the same as its always been since you both brought me back .. I am afriad of not waking up again, and returning to that cold place again.."

" You know I would never let that happen Kagome, why do you think I allowed the transformation inside me come out and claim you ? Huh? ..It's because I , we , can't let you go... At least any where away from where we can reach..Now sleep , your not going to good to anybody as well as yourself if you don't sleep ... Besides it's about time that you and Sango went about , having a little downtime , just enjoying yourselves with some girl time.. I see how all of this is effecting you , and I think you need a break before you do, I don't look forward to dealing with a crazed mate anytime soon" Inuyasha teased

"Shuddup!" Kagome taunted with a whack of one of her pillows before settling back within the embrace of her frustrating but loveable mate

" Hahaha ! You can try to make me all ya want tommorrow wench but now you need to sleep"

"Fine , whatever !"

"Don't whenever me mate , as it is I that knows where you sleep at night , so if I wanted to come and punish you the way I see fit , I could.."

" I 'd like to see ya prove it !"

" I plan to , after I see that you are rested enough so that you don't make it too easy because you didn't get enough sleep..When I take you on I want your best you can throw at me , not some sissy copout!"

It was soon that with Inuyasha 's deep rumbling within his chest , almost like a purr , for her benefit , and the light circular rubs on the lower part of her back that Kagome finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep. Though sometime within her deep slumber , Kagome felt the bed shift followed by the flicker of a candle being lit at the corner of her eyes , towards the bathroom, thinking it was Inuyasha , and too tired with exhertion the girls eyes remained closed..

From out of the darkness behind her fluutering eyelids, a faint light began to emerge until the brighteness of it's intensity became extreme. Soon the white bled into beams of colored spatter , taking form into different shapes until the sight in front of her cleared. A visage took form of a much newer Sengoku Judai beaming with such life , and much different than the one she knew. Colorful growth where hadn't been in a long time she mused florished in front of the intricate portrait fading to merge in front of her.

Once she saw herself moving closer to something within the image , a large meadow in the place emerging from the familar trail on what would latter become the village that Kaede would lead. In the middle of it laid a enormous ,larger than life canine seemingly just be patiently waiting for her arrival , as she seemed to be moving closer to the _aberration_ sprawled out in the soft grass . Upon standing in front of the unbelieveable sight , the dog in front of her spoke without the slightest movement from its lips, only being seen was the act of one panting heavely with its' tongue hanging about with trails of druel clinging from it.

" Don't be afraid , Kagome , for the reasons that you are able to see me is that you now carry the sword I left for you.. "

"You mean your ..."

"Yes, I am that , father of Sesshomeru , and your mate Inuyasha.. I saw you coming for many moons young one , as well as what had happened , and for what is yet to come..It's the reason I gifted it to you Kagome, to keep you safe when it seems like you stand alone , but I assure you I will always be at your side as apart of my pack, as will my son Sesshomeru when Inuyasha is not.."

" So it is true then Inuyasha will in time be gone ,and away from his mate , as I predicted .."

"Indeed , Kagome , There will come a time when my son Inuyasha will be apart from you , but not how you might think .. Inuyasha won't die , only for a time no longer be by your side , but the fault is not his own , Kagome.. My son's coming fate will be the result from a trap , and in the end he will leave you .. Worry not Kagome, this needs to be , and in time my son will be returned to you .. Though it will be much time before this happens and much will occur in the time when you are separated from my son"

" Um , how long before ..."

"Soon Kagome, I see that you are carrying me some grandpups..Does Inuyasha know this ? "

" I didn't even know that I was , It hadn't been for a short time after I recovered that we actually ... Well you know , since I came back to this life , been intimate .."

" Ooops , sorry were you wanting to be surprised , its just my nose nothing seems to get passed it.. "

While keeping a conversation with Inu No Taisho ,Kagome 's thoughts lingered to the last time her and Inuyasha had been intimate , and it was shortly after to revival , and following the darkness that sought her when the illness took hold due to the circumstances of the reality of everything coming down upon her. It was Inuyasha's way of showing her how much that he had felt for her , and was delighted in having her as a mate..

_Inuyasha came into her bedquarters late into the night, coming back to recover after becoming ill with the ailment that strikes discarded mates, only to check on her , but found her to be awake merely staring at the flames blazing within the pit in the middle of the room. Deciding to enter the hanyou walked in , and sat down beside her next to the bed Kagome laid upon , lightly rubbing her back.._

_"Inuyasha why did you do it?"_

_"Do what Kagome?"_

_" Take me as your mate , when you have another, just to save me when your brother already had.."_

_" Kagome, I didn't have another , its been you this whole entire time I just wanted to wait until I did what I had to do first before I ... " Inuyasha began before choosing to lean forward and show her with the subtle graze of his lips upon hers _

_ The night had continued with the unceasing battle for dominance over one another as everything they sought to touch , to taste, and to feel .. Appreciative moans devoured the small area in secret, for this moment was of their own , waiting a eternity for .. As the night ended their was no begining or end to where they were clinging to one another, it was only then .. Though nothing could have been sweeter as he spoke the words she had for so long waited to hear..._

_" I love you Kagome.."_

"Kagome!" Inu No Taisho's voice clashed with the pleading sounds of his son , bring the girl spoken of her name from her reverie

" I am sorry .. I was just.."

" I know what you were thinking girl , for the scent it brings you tells it clearly ... You were thinking of the last moment you were intimate with my son, and the first time he told you that he loved you.. Remember that if anything else , when everything seems for not , because he does love you , and still will , even if he seems like he feels anything but .. Do that and you won't suffer a horrible fate , and survive when he is returned to you "

" When I mean is this supposed to happen ?"

" It's already set in motion I am afriad Kagome, as the the lies within the darkness are already being fed to my son , for the temptation is great , but to answer your question you seek soon after the new moon before my grandpups are born my son will vanish for a time.. You will see him again soon enough but not as you remember him , Kagome ... Keep the sword that you now have always at your side, for through it is where I will be, and remain with my son Sesshomeru , as you will be protected solely through him. "

After all was said that the entity had brought her to become knowing of , Kagome began to feel very light, then a slight dizziness took over until she fell within the short blades of grass next to the canine that sought her. With a quick flick of the tongue against her cheek , Inu No Taisho sent her soul on her way back to her slumbering form alone where once his son cuddled to shield her now drawn to somewhere down a path leading to no return , at least not for many moons.. Watching her from wherever he now hid , the father of his Inu sons smiled a little the moment he took in the sight of his son Inuyasha's return , and beforehe departed a whisper lingered to flow within the air around them .. Each breeze carried that of a single message that differed from the other but was well recieved , and taken in the way it was meant to..

_' Love her ,for a time will come where you can't follow , and she can't lead '_

_' Kagome, Always remember...'_

" I love you Kagome "

"I love you too , Inuyasha"

~Together fallen to the pull of sleep , soon found their way as one ~

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Five ~

Time Of Fortold Deceit

By Inuyashas Youkai

"Kag ..Kagome ..Wake up ? I need to talk to you wench .." A very seemingly tormented hanyou spat quietly as to not awaken the others.

"Inu Yasha ? What is it?" Kagome hesitantly questioned the unwarrantedly oddly brash hanyou fearing something was wrong, but attempted to deny the fact , as his father's words resounded in her head .

_" I know what you were thinking girl , for the scent it brings you tells it clearly ... You were thinking of the last moment you were intimate with my son, and the first time he told you that he loved you.. Remember that if anything else , when everything seems for not , because he does love you , and still will , even if he seems like he feels anything but .. Do that and you won't suffer a horrible fate , and survive when he is returned to you " _

_' No... Not yet...Please, don't take him from me now..'_

Although the proof to that it was , had continued in what had followed afterward.

_" Nothing... Just would you walk with me .I need to talk with you..Now !"_

Noting the look in his eyes as they seem to pin her with the hate shown in them , hatred seemingly for her..Kagome shivered in the fear that her mate somehow now hated her ..

" No Inuyasha , I won't but whatever you have to say to me .. You can say it to me now , and know that I'll listen .."

"Fine ! I want you gone, back where you belong in your time ! I don't want you here wench ! Don't you get it ? I never did ! Iam taking you back , Kikyo found a way so you can still go back without the well ! I hate that you ever came in the first place , and I wish that you would just leave !"

"No .. Inuyasha .. I 'am afriad I cannot do that .. Leave me if you want , but here is where I'll stay ! Go back to Kikyo if you so desire , but I'm staying put !"

" The hell you won't bitch ! "Inuyasha seethed with hate towards the woman he now tried to throw aside, as his eyes glowed menacingly displaying that hatred.

"Sesshomeru ! Help me ! " Kagome's voice screamed shaking the walls with fury , as her miko powers joined her might , as it sought rescue.

Once the Youkai Lord had rushed into the room, Inuyasha's seething form was suddenly thrown from Kagome , and was threatened , as Sesshomeru growled his demand that the image of his younger half brother leave from his sight , until such time he calmed himself , accepting her decision to stay. Shortly afterwards the angry hanyou with a lingering spat had took his leave , with the promise of leaving, and Sesshomeru's response was if that was what he chose , his brother chose his death .

" Your not injured , are you miko?"

"More shaken than anything else , thanks ..."

" Follow this Sesshomeru , you need to be better protected , until such can be rectified. Wait , miko ? Your with pup?"

" I .."

" Miko , In the visits with father, he told you of this correct ? "

"Yes .."

"What words did he speak of this , when this was to occur , Miko ?"

" He said to stay with you , and that of the Kuroi sword , given to me because of this time , father gifted it as a means of protection , when my mate was no longer with me to protect the child , as well as me , when I stand against him alongside you and father.."

"Very well , then move miko , there's lots to do...!"

After that from which the hanyou left , seeing as neither would be returning to the rest they were rudely awaken from , both began to train together , and as one both had found a new bond , forming within each other.

Later that evening though it was brought to her attention of another matter that was needed regarding that of her kin. Because she was miko , and the pups growing inside her were of demon descent , Kagome would need something to anchor her in place before the counterparts that made her a hanyou , without a mate , would eventually become unstable , unless a new one was found .

The solution as it was presented to her was that Sesshomeru would stand in , and claim her as his, until such time if it would occur , that his brother would return it's mark would tell that of a mate , instead of pack.

At first the though of doing what was presented had made her sick to her stomach to join with that of her non blood brother , in a union that wasn't her mate , but as time passed, and she felt weakened with the strain of what was foretold , Kagome finally in the end accepted her non siblings offer to become his temporary life mate.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Six ~

The Mating Of Non Blood Siblings

By Inuyashas Youkai

The moons pale moon shone enlightening the darkened expanse , as a lone shadow laden with another within her small bulging womb , while another soon joined hers. Wrapping around her form tightly from behind , with muscular arms , as the male slowly dragged kissed down her bare neck and shoulders. His fingers traced down her naked curves , raking small tracks down her supple flesh , as they went, encouraging the muffled mew from breaking from her plump lips..

"Kagome , relax woman! ... You might as well enjoy what this Sesshomeru wishes to invoke 's upon your pleading body , as it begs for me to take you , for it tells so in your scent."

Nervous as she was , Kagome soon succumbed to his commands , while finding the thought unpleasant seeking comfort from that of a sibling , but once she was reminded it wasn't by blood , and it was through no fault of her own , she gave in. For it had been some time since either seen the last of her mate , Inuyasha. Soon releasing the apprehension , and allow it to give way to the longing comfort and desire she possessed , the pleas to still be wanted , as the youkai lord stepped in and shown in his touches alone .

"Sesshomaru .."

"Miko.."

Kissing her way downward from his lips to the ramrod, saluting length , only teasing her to be tasted , as her lips soon found their way around his shaft buried in silver curls , and pumping slowly. While his hand had soon entangled within her inky locks , holding her in place as she sucked, the other hand sought the moistened lips below, and quickly possessed the slick nub..

" Suck it bitch ! Shit ! I am Gonna fuck You so hard wench when I get my hands around that teasing cunt of yours !" Sesshomeru strained , as her pleasant suckling about his cock ,was soon getting to him, as he began to thrust his hips , and quickened the strokes against her nub.

"Hmmm ..."

Once she released that of a soft hum upon his already tightning cock teased by the erotic movements of her lips as she suckled greedily , Sesshomeru roughly tossed her on the bed underneath him and rammed his cock inside her from behind. The youkai buried his fangs into her flesh of her neck as he bit down hard on the length of her neck , and smirked to her arosing scent towards the pain he was inflicting on her.

"Yes my fucking cunt , scream for your mate , bitch ! You know how long I watched you , and so wanted to stuff my cock into that tight little cunt of yours wench ! Damn you for making me desire you so , to make me want to see you scream , as I fuck you and fuck you again !" Sesshomeru continued to pound into her soaked caverns , as one hand dug into that of her breast teasing the nipple , the other returned to roughly carressing her clit , and while he spat from the crook of her neck , loudly..

" Oh! Sess! Ho! Meru! Hell yea ! Fuck me ! Don't stop ! Don't ever stop ,please ! Take me !"

" Never intended to my Bitch! Until I 'am done fucking you , don't count on ever leaving this room , cause your mine !" Sesshomeru roared threatenly as he continued to envoke his torturing wrath for his teasing delectable mate .

"Mate , Let me ride your cock !" His mate pleaded.

"Why would I do that wench when I can fuck your brains out just fine like this ..." Sesshomeru panted .

"Please .. My mate ?" Kagome moaned pleadingly

The sound of her sultry begging mews , encouraged him to reluctantly give in to allow her to show him what she wanted to do to him , and not that he much like not having the control , his new mate made him merely curious. Although he hadn't had to wait for long , as his mate pierced her ass , with the tip , and then full length of his cock , surrounding by deliscious tightness..

" Oh hell , you evil Bitcchh! " Sesshomeru grasped her hips as she quickly rocked , finding a perfect rhythm as they grinded against one another.

" I hate that I want you like I do !"

"Feelings mutual bitch ! "

Both Miko , and Youkai then kissed each other passionately , as their long awaited desires for another were soon sated, and finally fell to the ensnaring lures of sleep, within each others arms. Some time after one of the mates had awoken to find the sight of their mate still laying beside them . Softening the glare as their sight lingered upon the one he had come to know as a sibling , remembering what had led them to this point , after his hanyou brother had abandoned his mate for a time , for that of his past love . Kikyo .

Staring longingly at her face that now looked peaceful , no longer seemed to be tormented by the words of his dimwitted brother of the few times before , having the displeasure of running into , as he spewed the acid , bred of hatred , born with the thought of his forgotten mate. Kagome.

Over time both had become closer , and began to feel the effects of the harsh words spoken towards his new mate , before they ever new , a bond was born , but for him.. It was something else for it soon grew into one more powerful , and foreign to him, then with placing another chastising glare upon his oblivious mate , Sesshomeru whispered what he knew was true in the only way he knew how ..

"I hate how I am falling for you Bitch ..! Knowing someday I may have to let you

go.."

TBC...

The next two chapters are the time leading up to this point where the decision was need to be approached , and acted out upon for Sesshomeru to take Kagome as his mate , begining in chapter four.. The following chapters give more to the bigger picture of what's going on ...


	7. Chapter 7

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Seven ~

Born Of The Days Of Hate

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Remembering So Long Ago~

Following a rather vile scent normally coinciding with the known presence of Naraku : Kagome , Sesshomeru , and Rin , pested by the hideous toad Jaken had soon began their travels to investigate on the way towards the village , Kagome once knew as home. Once finding the search fruitless , as it ended up being another one of Naraku's illusions , and then discoverying what had waited for them upon Kagome's return , unknowingly. Soon being greeted by that of Miroku, Sango , Kirara , and Shippo , as Sesshomeru awaited nearby. Not long after they arrived though it was noted by the youkai that someone else was no doubt approaching them , and from the scent it gave , Sesshomeru concluded that it was none other than his brother , Inuyasha.

"Kagome ... Be on your toes , we got company .." Sesshomeru warned her just before her hanyou mate from the past had broke through the surrounding trees.

" Looks like your still here , wench .. So what brings your uglyness back here ? Come for another round ? "

"No actually I didn't come her for you Inuyasha .. I came here for my friends , and since you now aren't one by choice alone I would apprieciate it if ya leave me alone !"

" Seems like you didn't take long , Kagome , to get knocked up .. I should have known "

Sudden gasps were heard from that of her friends ,but before Kagome could answer her something else unexpected occured , Sesshomeru interferred.

" Miko .. Don't allow yourself to tire yourself from the effort of letting a impetitant whelp get the best of you .. This Sesshomeru doesn't find it worth the time for such trivial matters , as the rest of us know the truth , regardless if he wants to ignore it. Ignore the mutt.. I do .." Sesshomeru interfered while knowing it grated on his brother nerves with the same stone cause if he knew how dense he was , the hanyou would surely be aware of the subtle hints being thrown oblivious to everyone else, especially Kagome.

" Seriously , Kagome .. You'd stoop so low as to go to my brother , afterwards?"

"Why You ! Sit Boy!"

"Gahhhhh! Damn Bitch I hate you !I wish you leave , die ...Whatever , as long as you gone !"

" For you information Asshole ! Re.."

"Miko It 's time to take our leave , no need on teaching a dense dog new tricks whom doesn't even have enough brain matter in that skull of his to understand what you are telling him..Say goodbye Kagome , lets go ..." Sesshomeru chastised then with his clawed fingertips guiding her shoulders lead her away from the others..

"Hey ! Come back here Bastard , and you heartless hore ! I 'am not done talking to you !" Inuyasha's blood boiled for some reason , as his brother in fact dared to touch the woman he sought to hate , his abandoned mate .

" May this Sesshomeru remind you that is was you who abandoned your mate , severing the ties , you once claimed , and so this really doesn't concern you anymore , Inuyasha . Regardless of whom sired the pups she know carries , it is I , and father through the Kurai sword , that will now protect her, as she is one of pack, it is our right. Just know that it is not I , Yet , mutt , maybe if you used that nose of yours, you would see for yourself . Though I meant what I said when you left Inuyasha , and I won't budge without seeing it through , you will not be allowed to be around Kagome again, or else be assured of your death brother." Sesshomeru warned then trekked towards where the other where in fact waiting for him.

As he watched Kagome 's form hanyou form disappear from sight , Inuyasha wondered what had occured , as to make him hate her the way he did , it wasn't something chosen . It just happened . One day he remembered loving her , then the next the hanyou could feel nothing but hate for her, but then he remembered something sparked from something his brother said about the Kurai sword, and the words Kagome spoke so long ago regarding the reasons it was gifted to her...

' Is this what you meant father ? Was this the reason you left Kagome the Kurai , to protect her , from me ? Was Kagome right all along , knowing that I would one day leave her as I have , hating her , for reasons I don't even remember?'

Then a scent soon wavered ,as it once again wrapped around his , seeking control of him once again breeding the hatred within, just as another scent fought for its place within his muddled mind , and that was the scent of his pups lingering within his abandoned mate , Kagome .. Though the latter soon went forgotten , with the passing whispers fading with the fleeting truth were consumed in the destructive path hatred set, for the one he once loved..

' I 'am sorry Kagome, I should've listened .. I 've should've stayed.. Forgive me.. Whatever you do , live for me , so I can find you again '

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Eight ~

The Tears Of Past Hurt

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once returning towards the Western Territory , Sesshomeru carried the unconscious girl on Uh Un , next to Rin , and took both , settling them to sleep , before gazing upon the distraut expression playing upon the Miko's face .The dark undertones shown in the conour outlines of her face , plainly alerting to what only must be occuring within the girl's soul, as while observing must've been the plan from the begining , he mused. To taint the miko's soul.

Giving one last look as the two slept , noticing the restless of bodies movements, while obviously tormented by past words spoken, The Youkai knew something must be done , however what at the time didn't have a clue. That was only until , as he wasn't almost clear of the entryway of the room , a pained voice tore through the recesses of his mind that he was given a clue to what the problem was, then turning towards the miko's now blank crimson eyes, void of all emotion.

'Why does mate hate me so... Is it because now that he created me, doesn't like what he see's? What did mate do to warrant this type of rejection from her own?Maybe I should allow to be destroyed , then I wouldn't have so much darkness left over to feed .. Her soul is pulling from the Jyaki within me , letting go in defeat ..She needs mate before both are lost in a mindless rage '

' Who are you?'

' I am the demon residing within , in result of the mates now fragile bond..I search for the strongest youkai, that would be being will not be able to survive like she is for long ,as what once bond her as one is non nonexistant , and because of this a fissures been formed , soon both sides will war against the next until the one you now see is destroyed , and no longer existant, in any form. You need to locate her mate , before it' s toon late ..'

' That's next to impossible woman..'

' Then a new mate must be sired ..Perhaps you?'

' Preposturous ! I cannot!'

' Why Not? You have desires for her , I feel them ..'

' For one she's the mate of my brother making her my sibling , and that she carries the whelps of said mate !'

' Yes .. but her mate left her alone .. Making the bond , and the ties irrelovent , making for anyone to claim , even a sibling ..For it is the way of a Inu , we don't discriminate , we are of canine descent .. '

' Is this the only way? '

' Yes a mate of some nature must claim her lifeline , or it will descend itself into limbo until it is destroy by the war inside by her counterpart...'

" Inuyasha I will kill you ! Forcing the likes of me with your mate !"Sesshomeru gritted out between clenched teeth with the knowledge of what he must do.

~ A Visit Between Brothers~

Sesshomeru left thereafter gaining the knowledge , and then to seek out his brother to inform him of what he must do to save his hanyouess mate . Though when he had gotten their , a cold darkness reigned , as the elder youkai felt the transformation warring between that of his brother , and the demon within . Once arriving to the sight , crimson eyes menacingly glowed , and attempted to pin the elder in place , before the younger spoke...

" Where is mate ! ? I can't find her Sesshomeru ! I've looked everywhere , and still nothing ? I 'am scared for her , for I feel something's wrong , that she needs her mate , but I can't find her .."

" Inuyasha .. Yes there's something very wrong with your mate ... She 's not well .."

"Where is she ? What happened to mate ? I can't feel her anymore ! "

"Indeed ...The miko is safe , Inuyasha . I 've been caring for her since you left her .."

"What ! I didn't leave mate ? "

"I'am afriad you did, and now because she remains a unclaimed mated hanyouess, with growing pups within her womb , she faces condemnation , once her counterparts completes separating from itself then attacking each side until she is destroyed... Inuyasha , I 'am sorry .."

"No ! How did this happen ! I don't remember leaving mate.. ! I wouldn't !I loved mate !Please say it isn't so ? Let me go to her , I'll fix it ! I'll come back ! "

" Inuyasha , look , as much as I'd like to do so to get me out of what I must do .. I cannot , for it seems something is causing you to have the hatred you shown towards you mate , and until that issue is resolve .. I cannot risk any more harm to the miko"

" Wait! I don't hate her! I love my mate .. What was I made to do?"

" It matters not Inuyasha, not anymore ,as the damage has been done.. Kagome's life remains in limbo until she dies, or a suitable mate can be sired , until you find yourself again..."

" Fuck Sesshomeru ! Cut the crap, and tell me what the fuck did I do ?"

" Alright .. Inuyasha you abandoned you mate , left alone to die , and condemned her with the demonstrated hatred you've publically shown towards her , as she on the inside is splitting apart with the hatred rejection of herself , and all because she truely believes that her mate despises her , while he remains loving the dead wench"

"Sesshomeru ! I don't know what's happening ! ? Fuck why can't I remember dammit! Look you gotta take me to her I can't lose her Sesshomeru ..I .."

" Even if you had , Inuyasha .. What would happen if you'd revert back when you got there , as the person that hates her , possibly killing her.. What would that prove?"

"I don't know .. But I gotta do something Sesshomeru .. I can't just do nothing , and leave her to die?"

"I have a plan Otouto , that will hold things until you return , just find a way back to you mate .. That's all you have to do?

"What are you gonna do ?"

" I am gonna bind her Jyaki , and Ki to mine , to anchor her to her disolving lifeline .."

" You mean ... No! Hell no ! Am I going to allow her to be claimed , as her.. "

"Mate , Not that I gain much out of it either brother , but its the only way .. Unless you'd rather leave her to die.. "

"Wait how do you you know all of this ?"

' After we left earlier today , once confronted again with your foolishness .. I had a conversation with your mates Jyaki , as it claimed searching for a strong demonic aura to find that of her mate .. As I explained that bringing you back wasn't possible , smart , nor safe at the moment , it suggested the possibility of a new mate being sired . It was also then , finding what was happening to the the wench as we speak.. It said it would be only temporary ,or once , and if the original mate was able to retain acceptance as a chosen mate by the discarded.. Then and only then would the anchor be reverted to its natural place among things with its intended mate , once the strings tying them together could be reformed.."

" What the fuck is happening Sesshomeru ! I remember awhile ago when Kagome once thought that fathers sword was gifted to her , as a means of protecting her ... Do you believe it was for this ?"

" I don't know .. Yes .. Indeed , for father had been visiting her during sleep , or so I am told speaking of such ...Down to the last of days when you would leave her behind .."

"Wait , she told you? "

"No , not originally .. You see your mate while seeing father talks in her sleep , as was told to me by Rin .. If you spent more time at home with your mate , as of late you would know this , anyways .. Yes after seeing it for myself I had confronted the miko on it , and she told me what she knew , with the explicit instruction, not to alert you on them,because they were demanded by father, for her safety alone. "

"I can't believe this I don't remember leaving her .. All I ever remember is waking up one day , and she was nowhere to be found. "

" Tell me when was the last time you remember seeing the dead Kikyo , or that of your mate ?"

"I don't remember ..!"

" Figures as much , Inuyasha think about it ? The answer to how to fix things may be closer than you think .."

"Wait ! I remember seeing Kikyo but it was awhile ago now, maybe around the same time I last saw mate , but I don't know how I got to where I was but I .. was outside, just outside our bedroom window in fact , cause I remember seeing it as I was outside .. Kikyo went on about something about the well being closed , mate being stuck on the other side of it ,and that she'd be able to help me .. "

"Hn .. Sounds oddly familar Inuyasha .."

"What do you mean ?"

"It vaguely simular to the way on the night you left but not the way your explaining it, nor on the same night .. You had been leaving late at night for awhile now , and coming back fairly late before the night you left ..."

"Tell me what happened?"

" You need to concentrate on finding what went wrong , anything out of place, things seemingly strange to you in what you can remember.. But I will say that when you did return on the night you left , you were claiming Kikyo had a way for her return to her own time , wanting her to leave, and stating that you hated your mate ... On later accounts , the few time I would allow her to travel with me if the chance meeting you wasn't possible you said you hated her, and wished her gone .. Death or otherwise .. To you at the time didn't seem to matter.."

"Why would I say that , when I couldn't even think of such a thing , cause I don't think of any of that when I 'am with her !"

"I don't know it is difficult to harbour such hatred for those of our kind with our chosen, but I think if I am correct , It would seem Inuyasha that someone is making time repeating itself, but this time instead of Kikyo , its with that of your mate ..I will hold off until either you return or the time comes where there's no other choice in saving the miko's life. Though now I must leave , I'am afriad I must leave for I have stayed longer than I should have with Kagome in her present state"

"You mean you left my mate alone !"

"No.. I am not that stupid , Inuyasha .. I left her with a friend that I can't mention in case this conversations being listened to, as they rest I am sure they know because that was there intent.. I feel this doesn't have to do really you for the most part except where Kikyo is concerned , but I think Naraku was out to taint the girls soul , making her powerless to purify the jewel"Sesshomeru said before leaving his brother to his thoughts

"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke devastatly broken as his thoughts revolved that of his missing mate , and finished his sentence before leaving to find the one he last remembered seeing before he was separated from his mate ..

"I could never hate you... I would die without you by my side , for I love you that much .."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Nine ~

On The Outside, Looking In On What Was Once Mine

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Messenger By Linkin Park_

_ When you feel your alone .._

_Cut off from this cruel world _

_Your instincts telling you to run_

_Listen to your heart_

_Those angel voices _

_They'll see you'll come okay _

_With life that leads us blind _

_Love keeps us kind , it keeps us calm_

_When you suffered enough _

_Your spirit is breaking_

_Your getting desperate from the fight _

_Remember your love , and you always will be _

_This eternity will bring you right back home , with life .._

Sesshomeru had soon after returned following a most disturbing discussion with that of a even more oblivious mutt than he himself had seen prior, but it didn't affect his abilty to hide such information from the creature that had been taken as his brother mate . For it was essential , as the crucial time in the woman's health at thsi point with the growing of what continued to live inside was indeed at risk. At the time when he had entered the room where Kagome's scent remained the strongest , the youkai soon found that she wasn't alone , and was gratefully so , as discovering Rin had been also with her.

"Miko , Rin .." Sesshomeru strictly nodded , and said there names in acknoledgement , but it seemed as thought it was said like that of a command more than a simple greeting..

"Welcome back , Sesshomeru , had you found anything ?" Kagome hesitantly inquired, as she comfortingly rubbed her bulging small pouch carrying the yound she had assist siring .

" This Sesshomeru regrets to inform you that nothing had been found , so what have you done while I was gone , didn't hurt your self I hope ..."

" Not at all Rin , and I were thinking of picking some flowers , would you like to join us outside Lord Sesshomeru ..."

"Yes my lord , you have to come ..Kagome even promised to make us all flower crowns ! It'll be so much fun!"

"I will follow to ensure of your safety , but I will leave the fun as you say to you..."

'Crowns made of flowers , how rediculous !'

Once outside the older youkai had then sensed that of another demon nearby, but upon a sly unnnoticed sweep of his eyes, Sesshomeru had come to find that of his brother hiding within the trees , only watching her, as she walked hand in hand with Rin , and kept his gaze with bleeding red orbs silently observing them. Although not to alarm either of them ,as long as it was all that his brother would do , Sesshomeru wouldn't make the seemongly unknown presence to be discovered , unless proven need to do so. Instead , the youkai was more interested in that of his brother as he was seen watching the girls , as Kagome was showing Rin of how to make the supposedly ingenious mockery of power.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what had led him to this point, or why he was here, but only that he was drawn to the girl , whose fingers were delicately forming the flowers around the twine like chord, so gently carressing the stem , and it's petals , that somehow he wondered how devine it would feel if he could get her to do the very same actions upon his hanyou ears. The calming scent that was picked up nearby had brought him to her , but regardless if he knew as to what it was hadn't stopped him in following the deliscious lure that she herself had unconsciously made upon herself for him to find, and following that it also gave him a escape from the one who had always left him shivering from the unknown chill.

Something told him that were he was , with the odd hanyou like himself was home , but hadn't retained anything to suggest it being so , but only claimed the sadness of knowing that soon he would have to leave the conforting warmth that she had provided, unknowingly . This creature walking so entrancingly across the vast fields of flowers while keeping the company of that human girl, who was she , and why did he feel a sense of pride when she carressed that of her growing womb. It was somthing that always plagued him , in a way , as well as to why had sometimes had he still carried the intent of following the female whom he had at times felt extreme hatred for , and not knowing the reasons for it to be so ..

Watching the hanyou from the distance that he placed himself had left the elder youkai extremely curious , and fairly amused that the mutt would unknowingly stalk the woman that it bored such animousity towards , but then again maybe it was because in truth that some part of him wouldn't allow hiself to forget his mate , at least not completely. Although that fact being known , but the situation he also knew it could turn quite dangerous if whatever had taken control , and brought this existance for his brother to light had soon returned to regain it's captive..

Although it made Sesshomeru wonder if the miko that he was currently in charge of , as her substitute mate to ensure the lives of herself , and the young she carried, had also picked up his presence as well and if she had what was the reasoning that she would remain quiet about it. It was mindboggling to say the least.. Did it mean that when this outcome had taken place , did it sever the connection between them , completely , and that being why he was brought here , without either knowing .. He had hoped not because as things were, it was only suppposed to be a temporary solution for a bigger problem for his brother to solve once he was able to , and unless it happened , the youkai couldn't act upon his feelings for Rin until it had..

' Inuyasha , your mate is safe with me ,until your make your return.. The only thing I suggest is to make haste , because I am not sure for how long either of us can hold on much longer in this state .. Your mate needs hers, as I need mine ..'

It was as soon as he finished his thoughts as though it was said aloud , but Sesshomaru was certain that it hadn't , but nevertheless when his golden orbs grazed upon the place where his brother once was , he soon discovered that his brother was no longer to be found , though the prove that the spot Inuyasha was once standing had shone ,as the surrounding brush was still moving ,like he had just left from sight..

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Ten ~

Separation Persists In The Eyes Of Mates

By Inuyashas Youkai

Kagome was awakened early the next day from loud screams coming from the lower part of the house , and Rin crying , laying next to her because the loud noises were scaring her

" Rin , what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is angry , and the people from your village are downstairs speaking with him .."

"What! Stay here Rin with Shippo.. I will be right back , as soon as I know what's going on , okay ?"

"Kay , Kagome .. Just be safe ,mommy .."

Kagome , left immediately afterwards , ignoring for the moment of what the younger girl had said merely because it wasn't good that she had acknowledged her in that fashion if she was to be Sesshomaru 's mate. Rushing downstairs , with as many steps as she could get down safely to make haste in getting to where the outraged sounds were getting louder, Kagome soon made her way to the main hall where his office was. Not bothering to knock , the miko pushed her way through the door once nudging the outside guards aside , once inside Kagome was shocked to say as to whom was inside the room with her temporary mate.

Sitting in the room was whom Rin said not long ago , Slowly emerging deeper within the room until it was given the point where she was acknowledged by that of Sesshomaru , as well as Sango ,and Miroku .

"Miko- Sorry Kagome , for now I should be calling you at least by your first name by now..Did you sleep well ?"

"Yes , I did until I had a little girl coming in scared because of that her Sesshomaru was angry , is this so ?"

"Hello dear Kagome , it is a honor to see you once again .."

"Likewise Miroku , Sango ..I-"

"Yes it was , but it is nothing that you need to worry your head about . I think you have to much to occupy yourself as it is don't you think ?" Sesshomaru teased while patting the belly lightly in efforts to change the subject until she was sufficed to grant her departure.

Although he , himself should've known that the wench wouldn't be prey for those evasive tactics , and was proof in the next set of words that the miko chose to express .

"Cute , Sesshomaru , but senseless teasing never suited you . So what is it that you are hiding , or should I have commissioned a necklace of subjugation for you as well ?"

"Okay miko, but stay away from me with any sort of contraption like that sort , else I know where you sleep young miko , and you'll find my sort of punishment may or may not be to your liking."

"Ha ha ! So what is it that's got your man panties in a bunch !" Kagome snorted , while the other two watching their friendly banter in shock waiting for the moment which Sesshomaru would pound her silly with that of his sword , but that never came.

"Well it seems as though your mate hasn't returned to your pack in days , and there have been rumors fitting my brother's description ravaging villages, leaving nothing behind in his wake , but you will not fight him, not yet .I will set out with the slayer , monk , and the wolf's pack tomorrow to see if there is anything we can discover on our search . You are to stay here with Rin , and the kit , do not venture out unless necessary.."

"Excuse me , not that don't feel that Kagome should be kept safe but I would be concerned that this may be something to get us away for a attack on the home front maybe it may be wise to send them elsewhere . " Sango added.

"I have thought of that slayer , please Kagome bring me the Kuroi sword that father presented to you ?" Sesshomaru directed , then once Kagome took her leave, turned to explain himself to the humans seeing their mouths agape, once again.

"You see father intended for the sword to be a servant to the miko herself earlier when myself nor my brother couldn't understand it ourselves , outside of the sword accepting her as it's master , but there were things we did not know at least not until afterwards that my brother took his leave abandoning his mate . I don't know why this is so , but father has been contacting her with warnings, protecting her while this has been progressing . As of late because she is due to expect my brothers pups without something to anchor that of what is now her , I had to claim her as my own , but I hope that this can be taken care of swiftly because in light of what she needs , as well as my own . "

Before anything else could be said on the matter , Kagome returned with the sword , and as she held it conforming to the change of being once again apart of it her eyes had taken on a reddened hue , and that of her fingertips oozed with venomous poison , unlike before because of the young she carried it had began to place a strain on her that her binds to Sesshomaru were at the time attempting to correct in it's rightful mate.

"As I was saying we will set out tomorrow you ,the kit along with Rin will in fact still be here , but in fact somewhere else at the same time . Now Kagome to explain this , thrust the Kuroi into the ground .."

Shrugging her shoulders , Kagome rose her sword high allowing the individual strands of power , pulling , entwining together from separate beginning to act as one up to the tip of the blade , then made a wide arc , coming to slam the swords powerful weight into the floor underneath her feet. Upon contact , something burst forth from it , a blinding light before dying down , allowing the others within the room to see what the youkai lord had intended for them to witness. For what was seen on the other side of the spectrum was one of a different location entirely , but one that the hanyouess miko , Kagome quite easily recongnized.

It was Sesshomaru's, as well as her mate's father's resting place ..

"Recognize anything familiar yet , Miko?"

"It was your father's resting place , as well as when we first met , but don't I have to be dead to be within that place again.."

"Essentially yes, but like the time with my brother , in order to protect him Inuyasha was able to gain access as it now is extended to you for your protection this time, with the knowledge that my brother cannot follow, nor anyone else without the sword itself or myself . "

"Amazing so this is where the two of you meet in the battle for Inuyasha's Tetsuseiga ?" Miroku suggested in awe.

"Yes , and when the asshole first tried to kill me !"

"Mate don't be like that I was only playing , besides it was you who ended up interfering when you shot me with your arrow !" the youkai lord teased, trying to take the malevolent edge of the miko's aura when brought to the surface of old memories past , ones that contained fragments of time when her mate didn't exactly hate her.

"Whatever !"Kagome then pouted as she continued to stare at the place she would soon be ,with a faraway look in her eyes , until that is that the elder youkai himself distracted her.

"Why don't you see the kitchen staff about something to eat , then rest some . Tomorrow will be very eventful , and I will have someone gather the things that you will need until I return for you .." The Youkai lord standing as her mate suggested to her as he nudged her to take the sword when she left them once more to retire ..

"Yes , I think I will do that I have been feeling sleepy a lot more with the appetite of a ox lately .. I will see you all later goodnight.."

"Night , Kagome !" The two left in the room sang back, as the last one only muttered it quietly within her head. .

"Goodnight , Kagome...Don't worry all of this will be over soon.."

Once . Kagome was gone , the three began to discuss their plans to depart late in the morning after seeing that Kagome , Rin ,and Shippo were seen to where they will be until upon their return.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Returning To A Thing Of The Past

By Inuyashas Youkai

The next day , Kagome found herself laying on a comfy cot instead of her bed with Rin , and Shippo , in a place where she knew she wasn't when she laid down . Next to her , laid a scroll that was tucked to the side of where at one time she had laid her pillow . Sitting up into a more comfortable position , then reached down to pluck it up within her fingertips , then opening it by pulling the cord that sealed it , and began reading.

_Kagome , I couldn't help by not finding it within myself to wake you , you were sleeping so nicely , and you needed it with everything happening . So I used your hands with mine to open to gate using the Kurai , therefore I didn't have to besides didn't want to deal with all the human emotions with goodbye's . Damn I hate you , you are making me go soft in regards to my connection to you as a mate , and not that I like the notion but its just as well if I am to claim one within Rin, so I guess I like you too , but don't ever mention it again else I will deny it ..Don't worry Kagome , all of this has to end soon , not only for their sake , but for ours as well ..Stay safe , and don't accidentally cause harm to yourself clumsy , the same goes for the others wench .. Remember what I said , everything you need is with you, keep the sword close , and don't unless completely necessary venture out needlessly, for we will be in contact . Both myself , as well as father..Take care bitch ,_

_Sesshomaru.._

Smirking evilly , feeling the thrill of feeling safe , and protected by those whom were doing so , as well as being back in this place when things were different now that her mate wasn't by her side , but instead of checking to see if anything had changed , somehow Kagome felt the pull of sleep tugging at her eyelids , causing her to lay back down to do so . Once she had , something changed , and no it seemed as though she was in the middle of a vast grassland setting with the sight ahead of her was both Shippo as well as Rin playing . Upon coming closer to them there was someone else there with them as well , and by the looks of it , it had appeared that with the large canine form , that Inu No Taisho was with them , watching them.

" Welcome , Kagome.. Sit down for a bit , and relax . You must be getting close to time young one because I have been trying to get your attention ever since Sesshomaru brought you here.." The large dog chuckled.

"Yea well with the pups and all that is going on who can not want to sleep , this whole thing is so .. wrong, but maybe it was just ..Never mind.."

"You were doubting the ties that bind you to my son , Inuyasha weren't you?"

"I don't mean too , just how can he want me as a mate one moment, then hate me the next . Maybe it was wrong it would be any different in the end , and that he would leave me ...At first I thought I would lose him to Kikyo , but now this , I don't know what to think , anymore.." Kagome mused looking up at the bright blue skies within the world that she had been summoned to , closing her eyes , and sighing .

"Leave the poor girl be Inu ! She will learn her place just as I have , but scolding her for feeling the way I had once felt so long ago would be calling the kettle black wouldn't you say ?" Another woman's voice came from behind Kagome , as she placed two hands lightly upon her shoulders in efforts to comfort her.

Turning around to see a image of the woman who meant so much to her hanyou , supposedly one before her soon was seated next to her in a silk kimono .

"Lady , Izaiyoi?" Kagome hesitantly gasped .

"Yes , indeed it is me , so how are you holding up with my grand pups ?"

"Tired , and hungry all the time .. Lonely .."

"Seems just the way it was for me when Inuyasha was born ,but you will see as I have that in the end everything will be as it was meant too.. You will not be always alone Kagome, just as I was .. My son will be returned to you , and what is will not always be through no choice of his own making him turn against you , only for a time .. "

"Yea maybe , but suppose that your wrong , and it is how Inuyasha said that he never wanted me here in the first place, and that he hates it even more that I stayed ..Inuyasha doesn't even know about the pups , but since he hates me I suppose that he would hate them as well.."

"Rubbish Kagome, a father could never dislike something as his own kin , nor the woman that helped created them as his mate .. I know it seems confusing , and painful , but my son knows about them it's just that he can't break the strong hold claiming his every move right now to do what's needed for them now. That's the reason for the Kuroi , and why we are here with Sesshomaru , as your guardian mate until yours is able to reclaim what he was forced to give away. "

" Certainly , but if you don't believe us Kagome .. Then why don't you ask him yourself ..?" Izaiyoi offered ..

"How ? I mean I can't , not until this nightmare is over .."

"Not exactly Kagome , look over there with my son's future mate , and your kit .." Izayoi confirmed looking towards the fields where the children played with a smaller hanyou child , as a older one looked after Rin within the trees.

"You mean that's -?" Kagome questioned silently , fading at the end due to her shock .

"Yes that would be Inuyasha as a child , would you like to say hello ?" Izayoi confirmed , then without giving her a chance to answer her , the woman cheerfully called out to her son..

"Inuyasha !"

"Wait , but what if he doesn't -"

"Oh he'll know who you are through your scent ,Kagome ...Even if he hasn't met you yet we all know who are mates are , even if we don't want to acknowledge it , or choose to ignore it. " Inu No Taisho corrected.

"Yes Mommy ?"A little Inuyasha looked over to his mother following the direction his ears were twitching searching for his mother's voice ..

"Come on , we have a visitor , come and say hello .." Izayoi called .

"Okay mommy ! Me coming !" Inuyasha then excitedly started to run , throwing the ball back to the kit as he went ..

"Here you go Shipho , be back !"

Although when the young Inuyasha came to sniff the visitors scent , he instinctual ran faster knowing that she finally had come to see him, and proven when he eventually came to stand in front of her sitting with his mother as well as his father , as the name fell from his lips..

" Kagome..."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Twelve ~

Looking To Another Side Of Ones Mate In the Valley Of

Memories , Within The Graveyard Of Dreams

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Although when the young Inuyasha came to sniff the visitors scent , he instinctually ran faster knowing that she finally had come to see him, and proven when he eventually came to stand in front of her sitting with his mother as well as his father , as the name fell from his lips.._

_" Kagome..."_

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked faintly , looking to the ground in a sigh once her eyes laid upon him , until she felt something rush against her gently , wrapping his small hands around her..

"You came , Mommy told me that you'd come to see me , and I waited ! Now your finally here ! What took you so long anyways !"A childlike Inuyasha said thrilled that the one he had waited for , for so long had finally came to see him.

" Its okay , I am here now.. I am sorry to keep you waiting , there were things that needed my attention before I was allowed to come .."Kagome said quietly , as she then noticed his parents walking away , giving them privacy , but before they walked away completely his mother parted with these words ..

"Now we will be right here , over where Shippo and Rin are playing if you need us , but be nice to her Inuyasha , she is having a tough time dealing with things the way they are .."

"Silly mommy , why would I be anything else to my life mate who I been siting here waiting forever, it seems for her to come visit me , that would be stupid , and non productive now wouldn't it !" Inuyasha claimed while moving his hands expressively to make his point known .

"Yes , we know but Kagome does not , because she has seen a side of you that hates her only because you were forced to do so .."

"What! How ? I could never hate her , Why would someone be so mean !"

"Right now we don't know , but someone has , and without us she's alone, because the one who has , had made you leave without her later in life , but don't worry Sesshomaru is working on your return.."

" I'll never leave you , Kagome.. I love you.." Young Inuyasha offered while tightening the hug that he had her in ..

"Well thank you , aren't you sweet .." Kagome said squeezing gently back ruffling his silver locks , and accidentally running her fingers across one of his ears, causing a rumbling within his chest , heard suddenly by her ears then stopped.

"Sorry , I know that you don't like me touching your ears .. I didn't mean too .."

"What are you talking about Kagome , I like when you touch my ears will you play with them please? I don't know why you stopped , you did nothing wrong .." young Inu spoke softly ..

Rubbing once again more confidently , Kagome said hesitantly , "But I thought you didn't like-"

"How could I not , where in the hell did you - . Wait I gave you that impression didn't I ?" Inuyasha said why raising his head in confusion as he came face to face with his future mate , looking deep within her brown eyes.

"Yes , but don't -"

"I will worry about it if it made you feel bad , and I am sorry that I made you get that impression, but its not so .. I love it when you rub , and play with my ears .. It makes me feel complete , along with your comforting scent , because you love them, and it shows the way you do it , not like you are going to hurt them , more so like a gentle caress ..

Giggling , Kagome answered, "Well I am glad that you feel that way .."

" I am glad to only hear you laugh , knowing that you are happy with me .."Inuyasha said lazily , leaning back on her lap so she can reach easier , and continue in her rather delicious treatment of his ears..

"I am happy , thank you .. I was always happy with you , Inuyasha , know that I used to be back when you loved me like you do now , and when you were by my side , but even though I am told that I will be again .. I guess I feel otherwise , and then you might soon discover what a truly pathetic copy I really am , then go away to the one claiming your heart originally .. Sorry I shouldn't your only a child , even though you are Inuyasha , but still. It's not you ."

"What the hell ?" Little Inuyasha stated shocked , quickly rising up to look into her eyes , seeing the tears there , wiping them away not liking to see them on her before he spoke again.

"I really hurt you haven't I ? I can feel it , your soul seems shattered , and your bounds to me weak .. Why is that ? Is that what you had to do before you could come to see me ?"

" Sorry Inuyasha , its not your fault , really ... Don't worry about it , okay ?"Kagome offered to comfort him , reaching to grasp his ear to rub them , but the hanyou child grasp hers in his little one's holding them tightly then whispered..

"No , Kagome .. Listen to me I don't know what happened for you to appear to me like this now , nor do I know what caused this but know that I could not intentionally leave my mate for anyone or for any reason , unless it was forced . I could never hate you , or the pups you now carry . I will worry about it because as your mate at any age its my job to care for you no matter what stupidity I lead you too believe .. I want you, and you alone ..Okay ?"The child Inuyasha told her while smiling ..

Smiling back down at him , Kagome gave .." Okay , I'll try .."

' If you can hear me , you need to hurry , and return home ..Our mate needs us , and I don't know for how long mate can be in this state ..My guess is not to much longer before she breaks indefinitely ..' Little Inu thought within his mind his eyes closed , hoping beyond hope that his older self would be able to hear him..

Although something came to him , as he noticed the same look that was shared on his mate's , was also upon his brother ,as Sesshomaru watch on his intended Rin .Looking back upon his own mate , the young Inu child finally caught on as to why this was so , and it was because of supposedly something that he was forced to do that also made his brother take on in his place , until he , himself was able to return , obvious to the ,mark laid over his to present the unraveling of Kagome's soul, preventing his brother to act upon his own intent with his own mate..

' Shit ! What is it that I have done ! They'll both die if this keeps up much longer dammit !' Young Inuyasha frantically thought , running his hands through his hair , until his frightening musings were destroyed when a sudden thud hit the ground ,as Kagome fell losing consciousness..

"Kagome !" The child cried running as fast as his legs would carry him , until he was sitting next to her , hearing the whisper falling from your lips as she feel deeper into the coming dark .

"And I love you Inuyasha , always have .. Know that I don't blame you for any of it mate .."

"Mommy ! Daddy ! Please help me ! Kagome , please just hold on for me !Don't go !" little Inuyasha cried..

"Don't worry , lil brother ..It's not your fault "Sesshomeru came from the trees above him landing before him , as his parents came near when he picked her up ..

"Oh dear , will she be alright!" Izayoi asked concerned

"Sit down , Inuyasha .." Sesshomaru told as he settled the unmoving hanyouess miko upon the child's lap , seeing as his brother cuddled her against him , whining for he was very afraid for his future mate, then the oldest turned to answer his parents .

"To be honest , I don't know ..This wasn't something that was expected , but should've been . When I stepped in for my brother as her mate , I did not know that her soul was so shattered until she was placed her , my guess is that she hid it to not appear weak, as she was to my future self. My Jyaki is working to fix it , but her soul is unraveling faster than it can completely repair it ..Hopefully I can get Inuyasha to snap out it before it's to late , so he could reclaim her , and repair the damage..

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

Battle Against Brothers

By Inuyashas Youkai

Presently after much time had passed following the run in with a seething Inu Hanyou ,and it was still playing out a pointless battle between them , taking way too long as it was since Sesshomaru left the miko , thus with the knowledge he was receiving made him all the more concerned. Tossing once again the rabid , transformed mutt across the forest floor , Sesshomaru honestly wondered if a end to this stupidity would ever cease before the end would take himself ,and the miko both .

Looking to where it was , where his brother landed , and the healing wound that was bleeding down his face , but not deadly , as the trunk smacked against his skull when he landed . Out from the shadows came a woman dressed in a red haskama , and a creamy white short kimono on top , with black pin straight hair flowing down her back , while white snake like creatures fluttered around her as she moved forward. Once coming into the light so it would enlighten her form , it had became evident who was behind all this , or if not all who was at least apart of it.

The dead wench Kikyo...

Feeling his chest contort in anger ,and in pain of Kagome's presence leaving his, as well as her heartbeat, Sesshomaru firmly griped his fingers amongst his Bakuseiga before raising it over his head , screaming on top of his lungs the summons to call forth the borrowed attack of Tetsuseiga,

"Windscar!"

" Damn you , I should've known it would be you, apart of this .." The youkai growled after seeing that his windscar went towards his brother's direction without any interference from the dead priestess, and sending him flying once more into another tree , away from her possible contact to regain control of him..

"Why , the killing perfection has come to take its younger brother out of it's misery.."

Upon hearing far away , a faint sound coming from the direction his brother was sent , Sesshomaru had simply turned his head sending Miroku , and Sango in that general direction knowing the dead wench hadn't known what he had heard..

~ With Sango & Miroku ~

Walking in the direction that Sesshomaru had sent them in without knowing why , as Kirara had followed behind . Soon , as they gotten closer each one had heard a particular noise sounding like a grunt not to far away from where they stood, so they continued.

"Urrgh .. Fuck !"

"Inuyasha ?"

Turning towards the voice , while holding his head , the hanyou smiled seeing who he had standing in front of him..

"Hey Miroku , Sango ..?"

"Are you okay , now?"

Looking at them oddly , for he didn't understand the reasons behind why would they ask such a question , Inuyasha then questioned it.

"Yea , I think so why wouldn't I be .. ?Oh hey by the way where's Kagome I can't pick up her scent anywhere .."

Walking up slowly behind , once chasing of the dead wench , Sesshomaru came to observe the situation to see if his brother was truly separated from what held him , or if this was a trap to lead them to where he had hid his mate.. So to test that theory Sesshomaru thought to play a little game with him pretending that he didn't hear the last statement that came from his brother's mouth.

"What's wrong Inuyasha , can't find Kikyo ?"

"Huh ? Why would I be asking for Kikyo, I want my mate ?" Inuyasha shook his head confused .

"If not Kikyo , then who ?"

"What the hell is up with you , ya bastard ? Did ya hit your head more times than me , or what ! Kagome , where is she ?"

"She's not here with us , but she is safe for the moment.."

"Where !"

" Not yet , first maybe you can clear some things up for me !"

" Look ya bastard ! I don't know what the fuck is going on here , but I can't smell mate , nor pick up her presence anywhere , and haven't for some time . Now I want to now why , and where she is now !I know somethings wrong , just don't know what !"

"My apologies Inuyasha , but I have to be certain the threat on Kagome's life is gone before I let you anywhere near her , but I need to do it fast because there isn't much time .."

"Will some one please just tell me what the fuck is going on here !"Inuyasha frustratedly spat back because he couldn't remember a damn thing , and that brought fear coursing coldly through his veins, as one came to mind.

Kagome.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

Searching, Somewhere From Within My Past

For Someone Once Forgotten

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"My apologies Inuyasha , but I have to be certain the threat on Kagome's life is gone before I let you anywhere near her , but I need to do it fast because there isn't much time .."_

_"Will some one please just tell me what the fuck is going on here !"Inuyasha frustratedly spat back because he couldn't remember a damn thing , and that brought fear coursing coldly through his veins, as one came to mind. _

_Kagome._

Once deeming the situation safe for the moment , Sesshomaru decided that they had to get back because to much time had already passed by already , and if any of his intuitive instincts were any clue by the warning signs then it was way past the time that the elder youkai wanted to be away. Upon coming up on the last sprint for the demons within the group , as to where you can actually see the castle from where the were , both Inuyasha , and Sesshomaru began to run with Sango , as well as Miroku trailing them from behind. Rushing towards the front gates side by side the hanyou chose this time , as they continued forth to get the answers that at the moment were evading him, and his requests for them ignored.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Fucking tell me what's going on , and where in the damn hell is Kagome!"

"Do you remember the Kuroi sword , and how Kagome thought the sword was granted to her because of the one day she would be alone without protection ?"

"Yea ? I thought she was being a silly wench ,lik-"

"Its happened Inuyasha , you have been gone for sometime . It was true, father gave her the sword to keep her safe .. Now let's go I have a bad feeling something bad has happened. "

"What do you mean it's happened ya bastard ! I never left Kagome , I would never leave my mate !"

"And pups .. Actually she's about ready to pop , but if I can keep you as your normal self .. I think you might be able to help her whereas I cannot , believe me I tried its her aura its too strong and unstable for me to prevent what had already begun.." Sesshomaru panted as he leapt into the window leading to the upstairs hallway , with Inuyasha on his heels , then stopping just outside the room he had left her in.

"Get back , lil brother it's way too quiet .." Sesshomaru then requested as he stepped back as well quickly before ramming himself against the door , slamming it open..

Once inside both demons had heard whispers swirling about the room , as it brought home one memory of when they were children , and one now seemingly altered to include three others that weren't originally there when it happened the first time.

"Wait how did Kagome met us when we were small ?" Inuyasha asked ..

"Father .. I was right dammit something is wrong !" Sesshomeru tore thru to the other side of the room where only he could see the seal made by the Kuroi still in place where to anyone else stood a wall , and with one violent swing of his sword and downwards the seal shattered like shards of glass, only it disappeared before it hit the floor..

"Fuck Sesshomaru! Have you gone completely mad !I-" Inuyasha yelled until seeing what laid there with a large canine form protectively hovering over her keeping watch ..

"Father ..." Inuyasha gasped ..

"Father , whats happened .." Sesshomaru stated at the same time..

"Boys , one at a time . Inuyasha are you ready to reclaim your mate .."Inu NO Taisho said softly with his back turned towards the scent of his son who belonged with the mate he currently held..

" Yes , but what do you mean reclaim her , she's already mine .."

"True , but there was a time when by in someone else's control that you didn't think so Inuyasha , hatred had bloomed within you for your mate , and soon led to abandon her , as your mate .. She was expecting your pups at the time but you didn't stick around longer to find out ..Because of the ties being ripped out between mates in such a violent way , Kagome's soul was shattered .. Sesshomaru took your place to try to keep her alive but his Jyaki wasn't able to be fast enough to heal them completely before new ones existed, so I brought her within the memories kept within my resting place to slow the process down because there everything stills , but that only lasted so long . There's no time son either you take her as your mate once again now , and revert the damage ,or I' am sorry, Kagome will die along with Sesshomaru with her .."

"Give her to me , Dammit! Inuyasha screamed , scared that he lost her , but frustratedly angry that he couldn't remember ..

"Sit down son .." Inu No Taisho whispered as her laid her unconscious body within his lap , giving him once again the start of another memory of the same day with Kagome in it.

_Although when the young Inuyasha came to sniff the visitors scent , he instinctually ran faster knowing that she finally had come to see him, and proven when he eventually came to stand in front of her sitting with his mother as well as his father , as the name fell from his lips.._

_" Kagome..."_

_"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked faintly , looking to the ground in a sigh once her eyes laid upon him , until she felt something rush against her gently , wrapping his small hands around her.._

_"You came , Mommy told me that you'd come to see me , and I waited ! Now your finally here ! What took you so long anyways !"A childlike Inuyasha said thrilled that the one he had waited for , for so long had finally came to see him. _

_" Its okay , I am here now.. I am sorry to keep you waiting , there were things that needed my attention before I was allowed to come .."Kagome said quietly , as she then noticed his parents walking away , giving them privacy , but before they walked away completely his mother parted with these words .._

_"Now we will be right here , over where Shippo and Rin are playing if you need us , but be nice to her Inuyasha , she is having a tough time dealing with things the way they are .."_

_"Silly mommy , why would I be anything else to my lifemate who I been siting here waiting forever, it seems for her to come visit me , that would be stupid , and non productive now wouldn't it !" Inuyasha claimed while moving his hands expressively to make his point known . _

_"Yes , we know but Kagome does not , because she has seen a side of you that hates her only because you were forced to do so .."_

_"What! How ? I could never hate her , Why would someone be so mean !"_

_"Right now we don't know , but someone has , and without us she's alone, because the one who has , had made you leave without her later in life , but don't worry Sesshomaru is working on your return.."_

_" I'll never leave you , Kagome.. I love you.." Young Inuyasha offered while tightening the hug that he had her in .._

_"Well thankyou , aren't you sweet .." Kagome said squeezing gently back ruffling his silver locks , and accidentally runnning her fingers across one of his ears, causing a rumbling within his chest , heard suddenly by her ears then stopped._

_"Sorry , I know that you don't like me touching your ears .. I didn't mean too .."_

_"What are you talking about Kagome , I like when you touch my ears will you play with them please? I don't know why you stopped , you did nothing wrong .." young Inu spoke softly .._

_Rubbing once again more confidently , Kagome said hesitantly , "But I thought you didn't like-"_

_"How could I not , where in the hell did you - . Wait I gave you that impression didn't I ?" Inuyasha said why raising his head in confusion as he came face to face with his future mate , looking deep within her brown eyes. _

_"Yes , but don't -"_

_"I will worry about it if it made you feel bad , and I am sorry that I made you get that impression, but its not so .. I love it when you rub , and play with my ears .. It makes me feel complete , along with your comforting scent , because you love them, and it shows the way you do it , not like you are going to hurt them , more so like a gentle caress .. _

_Giggling , Kagome answered, "Well I am glad that you feel that way .."_

_" I am glad to only hear you laugh , knowing that you are happy with me .."Inuyasha said lazily , leaning back on her lap so she can reach easier , and continue in her rather delicious treatment of his ears.._

_"I am happy , thank you .. I was always happy with you , Inuyasha , know that I used to be back when you loved me like you do now , and when you were by my side , but even though I am told that I will be again .. I guess I feel otherwise , and then you might soon discover what a truly pathetic copy I really am , then go away to the one claiming your heart originally .. Sorry I shouldn't your only a child , even though you are Inuyasha , but still. It's not you ."_

_"What the hell ?" Little Inuyasha stated shocked , quickly rising up to look into her eyes , seeing the tears there , wiping them away not liking to see them on her before he spoke again._

_"I really hurt you haven't I ? I can feel it , your soul seems shattered , and your bounds to me weak .. Why is that ? Is that what you had to do before you could come to see me ?"_

_" Sorry Inuyasha , its not your fault , really ... Don't worry about it , okay ?"Kagome offered to comfort him , reaching to grasp his ear to rub them , but the hanyou child grasp hers in his little one's holding them tightly then whispered.._

_"No , Kagome .. Listen to me I don't know what happened for you to appear to me like this now , nor do I know what caused this but know that I could not intentionally leave my mate for anyone or for any reason , unless it was forced . I could never hate you , or the pups you now carry . I will worry about it because as your mate at any age its my job to care for you no matter what stupidity I lead you too believe .. I want you, and you alone ..Okay ?"The child Inuyasha told her while smiling .._

_Smiling back down at him , Kagome gave .." Okay , I'll try .."_

_' If you can hear me , you need to hurry , and return home ..Our mate needs us , and I don't know for how long mate can be in this state ..My guess is not to much longer before she breaks indefinitely ..' Little Inu thought within his mind his eyes closed , hoping beyond hope that his older self would be able to hear him.._

_ Although something came to him , as he noticed the same look that was shared on his mate's , was also upon his brother ,as Sesshomaru watch on his intended Rin .Looking back upon his own mate , the young Inu child finally caught on as to why this was so , and it was because of supposedly something that he was forced to do that also made his brother take on in his place , until he , himself was able to return , obvious to the ,mark laid over his to present the unraveling of Kagome's soul, preventing his brother to act upon his own intent with his own mate.._

_' Shit ! What is it that I have done ! They'll both die if this keeps up much longer dammit !' Young Inuyasha frantically thought , running his hands through his hair , until his frightening musings were destroyed when a sudden thud hit the ground ,as Kagome fell losing consciousness.._

_"Kagome !" The child cried running as fast as his legs would carry him , until he was sitting next to her , hearing the whisper falling from your lips as she feel deeper into the coming dark ._

_"And I love you Inuyasha , always have .. Know that I don't blame you for any of it mate .."_

_"Mommy ! Daddy ! Please help me ! Kagome , please just hold on for me !Don't go !" little Inuyasha cried.._

_"Don't worry , lil brother ..It's not your fault "Sesshomeru came from the trees above him landing before him , as his parents came near when he picked her up .._

_"Oh dear , will she be alright!" Izayoi asked concerned_

_"Sit down , Inuyasha .." Sesshomaru told as he settled the unmoving hanyouess miko upon the child's lap , seeing as his brother cuddled her against him , whining for he was very afraid for his future mate, then the oldest turned to answer his parents . _

_ Presently...  
_

When Inuyasha looked down at Kagome 's palling form snuggled against him , the hanyou then lowered his lips to where her neck met that of her shoulder, as tears began to fall , whispering the words he only hoped that his mate would hear him..

"I 'am sorry I hurt you , Kagome .. Come back to me mate , I need you .. Please don't leave me , not like this ..." was said before biting down firmly , rubbing small circles upon her engorged belly , as he reclaimed the mate once forgotten .

But as the ties between them reformed between them , so had the memories , reminding him of the day it all started , the day he left her , hating his own mate , and shattered that of her soul , as the ties binding them were violently ripped from her , the moment Inuyasha vanished for sometime from her life ...

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

Lost , Stuck Somewhere In Between

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"I 'am sorry I hurt you , Kagome .. Come back to me mate , I need you .. Please don't leave me , not like this ..." was said before biting down firmly , rubbing small circles upon her engorged belly , as he reclaimed the mate once forgotten . _

_ But as the ties between them reformed between them , so had the memories , reminding him of the day it all started , the day he left her , hating his own mate , and shattered that of her soul , as the ties binding them were violently ripped from her , the moment Inuyasha vanished for sometime from her life ..._

Brown eyes opened suddenly after hearing those words, and then soon found that she was still in the grassy valley from which she once was before she lost consciousness . Looking up into young amber eyes , as a child held her close snuggling her so that she would know that he wouldn't ever leave her , making her feel safe , and protected .

"Inuyasha , where are we ?"

"Silly girl , we haven't gone anywhere .. I was just watching you, and waiting for you to come back to me.."the child said ..

~ On The Other Side ~

"Dammit ! Why isn't she moving ? Fuck , Me ! Come on Kagome , please mate .. Come back to me , please.." Inuyasha while holding her still, frantically beginning to kiss her, once receiving no response following the act of strengthening the mark , once reclaiming what was his again ..

The others looked upon him sadly , as Sango , and Miroku busted into the room , then looking to Sesshomaru to find him weakly shake his head in the negative, and back to watch the painful sight of Inuyasha hurriedly trying to revive his mate , and pups inside her , by shaking her still form , while placing kisses where ever his lips could reach , as he held her .

"Inuyasha , may I ?" Miroku offered , slowly holding his hand outward to the stilled form within his tightened embrace ..

Not finding the sound within his voice to answer, Inuyasha merely nodded slowly , desperately in shock for what had happened , or why things ended up this way ,as he only just saw the evidence that it had..

Upon acceptance of the monk's assistance , Miroku made his way over to the deadly frozen hanyou-miko snuggled up against her mate's chest , as it shook heavily with his sobs, so he could get a closer look within the aura of the girl's once shattered soul. Closing his eye's while laying one hand lightly upon her forehead while searching rapidly behind fluttering eyelids , as though that he was merely in rem sleep , moments passed before his contact with her was severed , and his violet eyes opened widely in astonishment.

"What is it ?" Inuyasha spat worriedly .

" Excuse me Mr Taisho .." Miroku stated curiously ..

Chuckling , the Inu brother's father answered.."Yes , good monk ..? What can I do for you ..?"

" Um , maybe you can help me understand something , how was Kagome able to met Sesshomaru , and Inuyasha , as children when she didn't exist yet at the time.."

"What !Who the hell cares ! What does that have to do with anything , huh?"

"I am getting to that Inuyasha .."

Clearing his throat , their father answered.."When Sesshomaru used the Kuroi sword in connection with here it opened a gateway where it lead to my resting spot, and because of her state unknown until she had gotten their , I had taken her like I said before where time stands still in the realm of memories kept within that graveyard .. Izayoi as well as myself thought because Inuyasha wasn't there to confirm , settling her worries , and disturbing her natural aura , that the living memory of Inuyasha as a child would do quite well to do so, until the time would come where Inuyasha as he is now could do so himself.. Why do you ask ?"

"I'd say it worked , a little too well .."Miroku confirmed .

"What ! What the hell are you saying!"Inuyasha spat angrily .

"I 'am saying Inuyasha, that her soul healed yes , but I .. I don't know how to say this though it seems that her soul is also lost , and confused between yourself now , and that of a child . She doesn't understand what's happening only that one form has hurt her , and one hasn't , other than that she doesn't see a difference , and the one who hasn't , the child Inuyasha , even though he knows it's wrong , is keeping her from seeing the truth in order to protect his future mate in getting hurt by himself , later on ." Miroku offered hesitantly , knowing of the following outburst that was known to come ..

"What the fuck? Doesn't she recognize that at the time I am a mere child ! Does he think that he'll be able to take care of her or those pups , Damn I was an idiot !"

"The fact that you still are , remains to be seen .. Although because time stands still , as long as she stays with him , those pups will never be born, the will eventually die inside her fading away with her , when her body can no longer survive in that state. And no , she doesn't the only thing that she feels is the comfort surrounding her , one that will never leave, as her future life mate, within a period of time that never ends or moves forwards , except through you, but with your younger self's refusal to let her go , to face the pain that will come with it , the end will be the same nevertheless, if the monk's theory is proven correct, unless you , yourself can make her see otherwise .." Sesshomaru responded ..

"Tell me how , and I'll do it !" Inuyasha ferally exclaimed ..

" You must use the same method that Kagome used to enter it , with the combined effort with Sesshomaru , using the Kuroi sword, but you must use caution . The child that was you doesn't see that he is doing anything wrong , only that he is protecting what is his .. Also you must not hurt him , for your only hurting yourself " Their father explained .

Before long , Inuyasha , as well as Sesshomaru both took the hilt of the Kuroi , and then quickly slamming its tip into the floor , forcing the opening wide open for them to pass to the other side where a mate was lost , and stuck somewhere in between ..

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Sixteen~

No Roads Left

By Inuyashas Youkai

Standing alone with no direction...

Nestled within that of Inuyasha , against the trunk of a nearby tree , happily watching the young playing, and without any reminders of any pain, nor remorse.

How did I fall so far behind?

Although , something within her mind ,was trying to threaten her comfortable haze that seemed to slightly falter , and give away to the willingly forgotten wrong trying to enter forcefully , against her will, thus confusing her somewhat.

Why am I searching for affection?

Then the warmth would come , starting the whole cycle over again, making her forget , as to what it was in the first place.

Knowing its something I wont find..

Hearing the voices of three brush up against that of her soul tenderly , ranging from love , devotion, and desperation .

In my fear I've lost,

Welcoming the attention knowing that its loving flame somehow must have been better than the long lived chill, shuddered from prior.

I've let myself down again..

Subtle heartbeats joining that of her own to comfort , and to be a reminder that she was not alone, but deep down still was.

All Because, I run.

_"I 'am sorry I hurt you , Kagome .. Come back to me mate , I need you .. Please don't leave me , not like this ..." _

Til the silence splits me open,

_Shudder..._

I run.

___But as the ties between them reformed between them , so had the memories , reminding her of the day it all started ._

Til it puts me underground,

___The day he left her , hating her as his own mate , and shattered that of her soul , as the ties binding them were violently ripped from her , the moment Inuyasha vanished for sometime from her life ..._

"Inuyasha , where are we ?"

Til I have no breath

Brown eyes opened suddenly after hearing those words, and then soon found that she was still in the grassy valley from which she once was before she lost consciousness .

And no roads left but one.

Looking up into young amber eyes , as a child held her close snuggling her so that she would know that he wouldn't ever leave her , making her feel safe , and protected .

When did I lose my sense of purpose..

"Silly girl , we haven't gone anywhere .. I was just watching you, and waiting for you to come back to me.."the child hanyou said, but all her eyes could find was the replaced image of the Inuyasha, the one before he left despising her , and disappearing from her life ..

Can I regain whats lost inside?

_"Dammit ! Why isn't she moving ? Fuck , Me ! Come on Kagome , please mate .. Come back to me , please.." was heard from far away, still being held close, protectively , while feeling random places where slight pressure was applied frantically , and then something where she should've felt pain , but she did not._

Why do I feel like I deserve this?

Behind her eyes , hearing a pleading voice of what she presumed to be Inuyasha , in time becoming either pissed off , or scared that she wasn't responding , then seeing a different vision contorting into that of something else quite opposite, glaring back at her.

Why does my pain look like my pride?

Noting the look in his eyes as they seem to pin her with the hate shown in them , hatred seemingly for her..Kagome shivered in the fear that her mate somehow now hated her ..

In my fear I've lost,

_" I'll never leave you , Kagome.. I love you.." Young Inuyasha offered ,while tightening the hug that he had her in , looking at her lovingly, and her snuggling into it too escape the cold of a painful memory._

I've let myself down again..

Eyes of love changed once again as if some unknown force was seeking control of him, breeding the hatred within, at the same time lingered confusion, just as another seemed to fight for its place within his muddled mind , and that was the scent of his pups lingering within his abandoned mate ,

All Because,

Kagome ..

I've let myself down,

Though the latter soon went forgotten , his eyes darkening with a sneer, with the passing whispers fading with the fleeting truth were consumed in the destructive path hatred set, for the one he once loved..

In my fear I've lost,

' I 'am sorry Kagome, I should've listened .. I 've should've stayed.. Forgive me.. Whatever you do , live for me , so I can find you again '

I run.

_I love you Inuyasha , always have .. Know that I don't blame you for any of it mate .."_

Til the silence splits me open,

_" I am glad to only hear you laugh , knowing that you are happy with me .." young Inuyasha said lazily , leaning back on her lap so she can reach easier , and continue in her rather delicious treatment of his ears.._

I run.

' I am the demon residing within , in result of the mates now fragile bond..I search for the strongest youkai, that would be being will not be able to survive like she is for long ,as what once bond her as one is non nonexistant , and because of this a fissures been formed , soon both sides will war against the next until the one you now see is destroyed , and no longer existent, in any form. You need to locate her mate , before it' s too late Why does mate hate me so... Is it because now that he created me, doesn't like what he see's? What did mate do to warrant this type of rejection from her own?Maybe I should allow to be destroyed , then I wouldn't have so much darkness left over to feed .. Her soul is pulling from the Jyaki within me , letting go in defeat ..She needs mate before both are lost in a mindless rage '

Til it puts me underground

" Lil brother, I am gonna bind her Jyaki , and Ki to mine , to anchor her to her dissolving lifeline .

Your mate is safe with me ,until your make your return.. The only thing I suggest is to make haste , because I am not sure for how long either of us can hold on much longer in this state .. Your mate needs hers, as I need mine .

Til I have no breath

"I hate how I am falling for you Bitch ..! Knowing someday I may have to let you go.."

And no roads left but one.

" I hate that I want you like I do !"

No roads left but one.

As he watched Kagome 's form hanyou form disappear from sight , Inuyasha wondered what had occurred , as to make him hate her the way he did , it wasn't something chosen . It just happened . One day he remembered loving her , then the next the hanyou could feel nothing but hate for her, but then he remembered something sparked from something his brother said about the Kurai sword, and the words Kagome spoke so long ago regarding the reasons it was gifted to her...

In my fear I've lost,

' Is this what you meant father ? Was this the reason you left Kagome the Kurai , to protect her , from me ? Was Kagome right all along , knowing that I would one day leave her as I have , hating her , for reasons I don't even remember?'

I've let myself down again..

"Mate don't be like that I was only playing , besides it was you who ended up interfering when you shot me with your arrow !" the youkai lord teased, trying to take the malevolent edge of the miko's aura when brought to the surface of old memories past , ones that contained fragments of time when her mate didn't exactly hate her.

All Because, I run.

"Goodnight , Kagome...Don't worry all of this will be over soon.."

Til the silence splits me open,

" Sorry Inuyasha , its not your fault , really ... Don't worry about it , okay ?"Kagome offered to comfort him , reaching to grasp his ear to rub them , but the hanyou child grasp hers in his little one's holding them tightly then whispered..

I run.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke devastatly broken as his thoughts revolved that of his missing mate , and finished his sentence before leaving to find the one he last remembered seeing before he was separated from his mate ..

And it puts me underground,

"I could never hate you... I would die without you by my side , for I love you that much .."

And there's no more breath

"No , Kagome .. Listen to me I don't know what happened for you to appear to me like this now , nor do I know what caused this but know that I could not intentionally leave my mate for anyone or for any reason , unless it was forced . I could never hate you , or the pups you now carry . I will worry about it because as your mate at any age its my job to care for you no matter what stupidity I lead you too believe .. I want you, and you alone ..Okay ?"The child Inuyasha told her while smiling ..

And no more Roads left to go.

' If you can hear me , you don't need to worry ..Our mate needs us , and I will keep her to prevent breaking her indefinitely later ..I will love her , and keep her happy , and safe with me , because I will never leave her. ' Little Inu thought within his mind his eyes closed , hoping beyond hope that his older self would be able to hear him in order to protect her at costs, even from his older self to stay away..

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Seventeen~

Facing Against Past Ghosts, Warring Onto That Which Is Thyself

By Inuyashas Youkai

Standing now on the other side, within the precipice of what in repetitive notions has already been , with the exception of his mate's presence trapped inside it , Inuyasha with his brother Sesshomeru stood to fight against a past that had been written long ago to take back what was theirs in their own right.. Echoing far away laughter was then heard as each one of them now entering felt without voicing such that the one whom held Kagome's soul against them tightly, hiding so to detour their progress, also knew of their arrival within the pup Inuyasha's protective claim over the expectant mate. Appearing in front of them was a sight taking them back to what had taken place within their recollections , as to what intriguingly laid here within the castle walls , and while younger had spent many long hours playing in the intricate form in front of them , taking shape of a sort of maze created by delicate sakura trees , study bamboo shoots, and floating lotus's lingering on the body of water running through it.

Looking to their side , both brother's gained sight of the other and met a fierce gaze mirrored image staring back at them before both simultaneously nodded surely, then raced through the path taunting them with the very thing that was their sole purpose to retrieve by detouring them with the sight that had pleased them as pups themselves , prior to maturity taking hold. As they rushed through the somewhat altered shape created for the intent to sway their poised direction set in motion , and towards something else entirely. Murmurs of sound voiced themselves in hushed indistinguishable noises lightly brushed past the ears of the two of canine descent until as time went by in its passing, so had the chance to the discovered warning spats to grow, and becoming completely understood within its claim , but for the demands it placed upon the both of them , because of what it meant , the precise answering of those strict measure's commanded by them were left silently , ignored.

" Leave , and never return. I can keep mate happy here , so you have nothing to fear as I will see to it that she remains safe, and far away from the pain that awaits her even from myself through you. I cannot allow mate to follow such fate to embrace utter strain upon her soul because of whatever makes us leave her , hate mate , later, and believe that at any moment we will truly see the lies told through her eyes of the destructive truth withheld inside her , claiming that one reborn from death will correct the mistake in choosing our mate to be ours, thus abandoning her with our pups to die , a lonely , painful death. One that our mate is willing to sacrifice for our happiness, even while it forgoes hers , taking her away, fading to exist, giving to a end I refuse to permit. " A Younger voice of the hanyou told.

Growling angrily , carrying the undertones of a sorrowful whine, then answering "Hey ya stupid pup, listen . Mate won't survive here, you have to let me take her else she's going to die anyways, and without you being able to stop it! I never hated mate, I adored her with every fiber that is within me , but I know I hurt her , and I hate myself for it , please..I don't wanna hurt you , because you are in fact me , but I won't let her die!"

Silence reigned for mere moments , then as both brothers ran , keeping in track of the younger versions scent combined with a very pregnant Kagome, until suddenly the trails leading them closer seemed to change with the very non existent breeze obviously carrying their location elsewhere, as the perturbed outburst then came from the younger hanyou voicing his discontent with what the response coming from what his older self told him.

"Lies ... "

Then , nothing ... Anything but unerving quiet was no more..

Swinging his Tetsuseiga high to summon its unleashing to its full power, taking the brunt out upon some innocent foliage, Inuyasha frustratedly screamed ferally in response to the ignorance taken on by his younger self, then taking a spot underneath a nearby tree to calm himself. Footsteps following the path across the presently scorched ground from where the Adamanent Barrage had taken its course, passing towards where his brother now sat panting heavily, Sesshomeru stood leaving against the very same trunk as Inuyasha, only waiting for the opportunity to speak.

Although instead of giving Sesshomeru the change Inuyasha then abruptly stood , decidedly traveling in a unknown direction until it would stumble on the location of his missing mate, taken from him, by means of himself, but in the midst of his driven path, it was then given pause , as something shook his resolve for the slightest of moments, and it came with a sound of a voice, one that was so abundantly missed..For its sweetly derived tone hadn't been heard in his expectant hanyou ears for sometime within his recollections, but he himself deep down knew that that notion was wrong , without remembraces of it , as it was known for a time the hanyou was blinded by hatred to even see it , nor hear of its never ending love for himself to exist only for her.

"Mate, I love you . Know that I don't blame you for any of it ,sweet hanyou.."

Briskly running faster as tears cascaded over past his eyes , down his cheeks , soon forgetting that of the presence of his brother sprinting beside him, as her presence felt to be leaving him even more , and all the while memories of them together tangled with the ones where they were torn apart flashed by in the back of his distraught mind..

"Kagome , I love you too , please stay mate ..

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

End Of Scrolls

~ Chapter Eighteen~

Struggling To Stand Still

By Inuyashas Youkai

Feeling the weight leaning against him, the child Inuyasha felt his miko mate snuggle further against him limply following the passing whisper glimpsing through her passive lips lazily , as the sentence breathed to him was left open at the very end without a continuation to her finishing thought.

"Mate, I love you . Know that I don't blame you for any of it ,sweet hanyou.. Don't -"

The last remnant given before she collapsed further against him, as everything that reminded him of her next to him was almost gone , with the exception of a murmuring tingle of a heartbeat slowing in its echoing melody to the life she brought for him inside of her , and her unmoving visage within his arms.

"Kagome , come on wake up and tell me .. Mate , I want to know what you said..Kagome? Kagome !" the young hanyou as he held his precious gift , had tried to rouse her , but had been unanswered in the end.

Quickly with a strength that wasn't his own , the child Inuyasha was oddly enough able to carry her awkwardly to the only one that he knew, against his own desire to help her , and hoping that what he felt inside of him, that his older self had not left yet, as he leapt somewhat unsteadily through the mist settling in the trees.

~Tying Up Receiving Ends~

Gliding through the cluster of trees , Inuyasha 's quickened pace had been halted , as his feet skidded to stop himself prior to colliding with the shadow breaking through quickly approaching bordering turn of trees within the shaped maze of shrubbery. Out of it came something unexpected as the hanyou now looked onto his younger self defined in the pale glow of the rising moon, and with the bundle held tightly now beside him , while sitting looking up at him with a hopeless plea..

"I'am sorry , I thought I was doing whats best for her , but as it seems even I can't stop it .So If I can have your word of what you said is true ,I will return her to you with your promise that mate won't die .."

Nodding gently towards his younger self , then trudging over where he held out his treasure , for him to take , Inuyasha then grasped a hold of her dying form into a loving embrace and before anything else could be said in thanks , his brother interrupted to remind them of the fact that time wasn't on their side, and then it was the younger version of himself stating the last of the words told stating farewell.

"The only thank you needed is for her to survive , for you know as well as I nothing else matters..."

Smiling in agreement towards the sentiment , then looking to voice such truth , but when his eyes came to meet the spot where the younger once stood, his image gone as if nothing was standing there to begin with. As the two brothers walked towards where it was were they entered a whisper came to flutter within the older ones ears.

"Take care of her , want her , need her , love her, for me . It is that , the only thing mate wants, desires of us to make her happy , and it'll become my happiness as well.."

On the other side , Inuyasha while ignoring the others presence when seeing as well as hearing the expected responses when he carried her limp form to somewhere to privately tend to his expectant mate without interruption, then laying her gently on the bed they at one time shared prior to the start of this hellish nightmare. After seeing that his mate was then clean by giving her a sponge-bath , and comfortable with a new set of clothing more fitting of her larger pregnant beautiful body , the hanyou then followed by climbing in bed with her pulled tightly against him, as his arms formed closely around her seemingly only slumbering appearance . Smiling softly as it was then heard of his mate's heartbeat slowing bringing itself about beating stronger in time with his , with the echoing following of the pups moving around inside her , and with the relived revelation , Inuyasha began kissing Kagome , splaying little love pecks where ever his lips can reach.

A gentle kick came then against his side , and coming from his mate's womb , as it was seen when the hanyou lifted a bit to unveil her stomach , then see the wondrous miracle gifting that of his eyes. With a hesitant but light , feathered graze of his hand , placed both of them upon both sides of her stomach to feel them once more, and almost as it would seem like the unborn pups wanted to let their father know they were still there, a few more kicks shown themselves through the outer flesh of her womb , where they continued to linger within until it was time. Tears stubbornly ran its course down his face, but only this time these were happy ones , and with a smirking grin , Inuyasha began to rouse his mate up , only to tell her to her face , the words that he wished to give to her in appreciation for everything she has given him , starting with her.

Although as her loving chocolate eyes unveiled themselves to come and grace their sights upon his adoringly relived ones , by the visage of her still healing form backing away in fright with her eyes joining them ,as they enlarged in size, to Inuyasha's dismay it became known as truth of his second most regret to almost losing her, and that was seeing it with his own two pained eyes that his mate feared him.

TBC..


End file.
